


Riddick: The War of Kailasha

by DreamerByHeart



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Har Har Mahadev!, Riddick and the Princess, The war of Kailasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: The most wanted criminal of every universe, Richard B. Riddick shares a journey with a Kailashan princess who has a lot of secrets hidden behind her pretty face.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd deleted this one by mistake. I'm rewriting the story and have made a few changes in it.

**Hiya guys I'm back with another story which is actually my first ever fanfiction on my favorite Furyan badass Riddick. I'd written it years ago. So before y'all go down there, a few points about the story:-**

**1\. The story is going to revolve around Riddick and a Kailashan princess of Indian origin so there is going to be Hindi to English translation in various places.**

**2\. The story takes place right after the end of Riddick (2013) and connects itself to Chronicles Of Riddick and for those who haven't seen the alternate ending of the movie yet, please check it out on YouTube because I'm using THAT ending in the first half of the chapter.**

**3\. I've read many Riddick fanfictions and they're all awesome but this fiction was written when I hadn't actually started reading fanfiction so Riddick is going to sound like the movie version here, not the fanfictional version, okay?**

**Now please enjoy the first chapter :-}**

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

After leaving all the horrific memories of 'Not-Furya' behind, Riddick finally said goodbye to Boss Johns and his crew and departed into the deep space. His next stop was the Necromonger capital ship where his culprit and soon-to-be Lord Marshall of Nacromongers, Vaako resided.

After staying in his cryosleep chamber for months, he finally reached his destination. Among the preparations for the ceremony of Vaako's coronation, Riddick stealthily made his way into the gigantic craft. He knew every door, every path so it didn't take him long to reach the chamber of Vaako's most trusted pet and the man who left him on that godforsaken planet, Krone.

He made his very 'all of a sudden' appearance on an unprepared Krone who was kneeling before a circular window and praying to the great Underverse. Riddick narrowed his night vision at the view of window was giving. The entire Nacromonger fleet could be seen gravitating toward an enormous portal in Space.

Riddick knew what it was.

_The Threshold to the Underverse._

One of Krone's bitches saw his shadow but before she could even open her mouth, all the way hidden, a very pissed Riddick lunged at Krone from behind. At the point of his knife against the back of Krone's neck, he growled in the slave's ear. "Vaako."

A horrified Krone recognized the voice before Riddick finished his sentence.

"Y-You are still alive..? H-How did you-"

"Tell me where!" the knife threatened the skin again.

Trembling like a dry leaf, he stammered incoherently. "H-He is..n-no longer among us.."

The edge of his knife dug deeper, cutting the skin and drawing a couple streaks of the fresh blood. "Tell me, and I'll kill him first."

"Y-You misunderstand," Krone mumbled with folded hands. "V-Vaako is a decent man who meant to honor his word. E-Even with you, strangely. I don't care about Furya, I don't care what the pact was between you and him. T-This faith cannot have a misbeliever or a kind heart leading it, a-and I have done what I have to do to ensure-"

Before Krone could even complete his little explanation, Riddick thrust his shining blade into the trembling flesh and coldly muttered. "Too many words."

Riddick now turned to the petrified female slave standing in the corner. "Never lie to me, I'll never hurt you." he grabbed her chin only to find some strange marks on her left cheek before asking.

"One word answer, is Vaako alive or dead?"

Trembling, the terrified woman took a long moment before replying. "B-Both."

Her reply left Riddick somewhat puzzled. He slowly approached the viewport to gaze at the massive portal outside. As he did so, a loud word echoed in the wide space.

"Transcendence!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"I know it's you, Vaako." Riddick grasped his knife tightly and ran his predatory glare around carefully. The ambush could come from anywhere. "Show yourself."

"Riddick..." Vaako's godlike voice echoed again. "I know you would come back."

As the sentence was completed, a burst of thick dark smoke rose from the Underverse and started transforming into a face at the threshold of the Underverse. At that very moment, Riddick found himself standing in front of a totally different, enormous and anti-realistic face of Vaako filled with unstoppable power of Underverse.

"Welcome back, Riddick." the smirk on his dark lips revealed he knew why he was back.

Narrowing his glare behind his glasses, Riddick pulled out his knife and spoke through his clenched teeth. "Why?"

Toward all his infuriated questions, Vaako had just one smirking answer. "Because your return to Furya might have brought another catastrophe to Nacroism."

"And your word?" Riddick sneered bitterly. "Aren't you man enough to fulfill your promise?"

"Mind your tongue, Furyan!" a thunderous roar echoed this time. "I am not that mortal piece of flesh anymore. The great Underverse has transformed Vaako into something that's out of reach of your animalistic mentality."

"I don't give a shit what that hell hole has done to ya, Vaako!" Riddick bared his canines with a sharp snap of his neck. "I just want my payback, so just come and fight me like a man you once were!"

"Are you sure...that is what you want, Richard?" another evil smirk played on Vaako's sadistic face. "I thought you wanted to return to the devastated planet you were born on."

"No more fake pinky promises!" Riddick snarled back. "I've already trusted you once and ended up on a living hell, not again!"

"What Krone did was his own selfish and somewhat foolish decision, my friend." Vaako threw another dice. "But this time, I'll take you to your precious Furya myself."

"And what's on the stake?" Riddick came straight to the point.

"Only under one condition," Vaako's ghostly embodiment smirked again. "You must accept you never did. You must be...a true  _Nacromonger_."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Riddick's POV**

Everything is set.

The preparations have been made.

The purifiers told to me to dive into the sacred pond, to wash away all the sins I've done in this life. I did as they said. When I came out, the slaves covered my body with a silk robe. They're now taking me to Asylum, a place colonized by some religious cult named Austeres. All the Non-Nacros are converted here.

As far as I've understood Nacroism, it believes that each 'verse has its own god, that life is antagonistic to the natural order of the universe and must be purged from it to be reborn in the Underverse. The Underverse is their promised land, believing that unless a person dies 'in due time', that they will not go to the Underverse.

But as far as i believe, it's all just a big fat load of bullshit they cram into innocent people's heads to brainwash them.

And that's the mentality they want to kill.

And in Necroism,  _you keep what you kill._

I'm finally in the palace where people leave their past life behind and enter the one granted by the great Underverse. They commanded me to lie down on a stone table hundreds of Nacro-mantras were carved on. Before I could understand anything, four metal straps wrapped around my wrists and ankles and tied my body to the rough cold surface.

I ran my eyes all around. A couple of giant machines with Sanotonium spikes on each side were towering over me. I know the Necromongers do not reproduce, as to not propagate life further, thus the reason they refer to all Non-Necros as breeders. All living Necromongers are converts, when they undergo conversion, they receive the 'mark of the Necromonger'- two painful spikes stabbed into the sides of their necks, they learn how one pain can lessen another. After this 'purification' the nerves are numbed, and color drains from the convert's eyes and skin. Once the machines get started, these spikes'll pierce my neck and connect my brain to the Omnipotence of Underverse.

One of the pretty slaves came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Keep your eyes closed until it gets over, will not hurt that much then."

I did as she said. The next ten minutes are going to be the most difficult ones of my life. 'How is it gonna happen?', 'Is it gonna take longer about me?' and 'Am I gonna forget every single thing I've done and every single face I've ever met?' hundreds of questions like these have began to surround my mind. They are starting to overwhelm every memory I've earned in this life and then suddenly I heard the screeching sound of the machines being turned on. My heart has begun to pound out of my chest but I am trying to keep my posture calm and unaffected. I desperately want to open my eyes but also want to 'enjoy' these last few moments of the 'real me', too. My mind's started running backwards and remembering every single face I've met till this moment. These memories, not one, not two, but all of them are attacking my mind all together! Bounty hunters, Mercenaries, William Jones, Carolyn, Imam, Jack, Dahl and many more, thousands of them, all at once!

_I'm getting mad, no I'm not! Yes I am! I HAVE!_

It looks like my mind is mumbling all this shit to itself. These faces, these images are clouding my brain with each passing second. Suddenly then...i saw  _her_!

An unknown face that makes me feel like I've known him forever. Last time when I saw her, she did something to me on Crematoria, something that rid me of those damned Nacromongers in a damned split second. Enigmatically, all other faces slowly faded away and now it is only _her_ hovering all over my brain.

I want to know her name but there is no time for all this. I don't know what her goal is this time, but it seems to destroy Nacromongers's dirty scheme. Her voice entered my brain and echoed.

_Wake up, Riddick! Don't let them kill last hope, don't let them kill last precious Furyan blood, don't let them kill the_ _**Riddick** _ _!_

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Riddick snapped open his eyes with a loud gasp. He'd gotten the answer to all his questions and confusions he went through in the past two minutes, just one..just one fucking second before those damned spikes could make those painful, life-changing holes in him.

Before Nacro-army could do anything to stop him, Riddick broke the metal bonds with an unstoppable strength even he didn't know he had and jumped off the table and snarled with a predatory smirk on his lips.

"You're not fuckin' getting me tonight!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**For those who don't know, the mysterious woman is a Furyan woman who is an important character in Riddick video games. It is unclear if she is actually a living being or a spirit but she speaks to Riddick usually through dreams and hypnotic visions. Through these dreams and visions, she awakens dormant abilities in Riddick, such as his Eyeshine and Wrath of Furya ability (If you don't know about Wrath of Furya, wait for further chapters, please ;-})**

**Hope y'all like it. I'll try to update soon but till then, please don't forget to leave a kudo and comment :-}**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick escapes the trap of Vaako.

"You're not fuckin' getting me tonight!"

And with that everything started happening that did every single time. The damned sentence caused the 'trecendent' soon-to-be Lord Marshall of Nacromongers who was watching the whole ceremony from the threshold of Underverse, unleash all his wrath on that damned misbeliever.

"Go, kill that sinner!"

Ripping the damned silk off his body, as Riddick jumped off the table, he found himself surrounded by the swords and guns of the entire Nacro-army. Riddick snatched a knife from a slave standing nearby before delivering a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the wall behind him. Time for another battle of survival.

Like always, they were many and he was one and only Riddick.

They attacked, he fought back.

They wanted his blood, he spilled theirs.

Until just two damned minutes ago, returning to Furya was everything Riddick had ever wished for, but when he finally got a chance to make his wish come true, he retreated. They'll call him fool but that's the real Riddick.

And like always, denying all the odds, the Alpha-Furyan finally made it out of the fucking palace of sacrifice but Vaako wasn't willing to let his biggest nemesis run away that easy.

"Not so soon, Riddick, not so SOON!"

The king of Underverse used all his possible strength to make his escapee stop. His enormous mouth opened and poured all the dark forces he possessed on Riddick in the form of thick dark smoke.

Before Riddick could understand anything, the smoke transformed into a massive, gloomy, dragon like creature that grasped one of Riddick's legs and rapidly wrapped around his body like a damned snake. Its fire-red glowing eyes blazed as it revealed its razor-sharp teeth and hissed furiously.

The knife fell down. Riddick struggled to wriggled out of the bone crushing grip that was continuously tightening around him with each passing second but no use. Gasping for breath, Riddick felt like his ribcage was being crushed to powder and his heart was ready to burst like a fucking balloon but he wasn't ready to give up and die, he wanted to survive, he NEEDED to survive!

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

That pinch of mental strength was all that encouraged Riddick to collect every bit of his physical might and headbutt the Smoke Beast across the face. The monster was left dumbstruck by the unexpected strike. That was his chance! Riddick kept headbutting it until the beast threw its head back with a loud whimper and loosened its grip around Riddick. Riddick hastily jumped out of it and grabbed his knife from the floor.

The defeated monster returned to its smoke form and surrounded Riddick again. Riddick's knife angrily waved at his enemy again and again but what could hurt smoke, huh? Not a blade for sure. _Then what?_

To find the answer to the damned question, Riddick ran his eyes around, to search for the weapon to kill his toughest enemy he'd met so far and he found it hanging on the high wall behind him.

A torch.

Yeah, that's what he needed! When the fire comes in, the smoke goes out. There's nothing better than a spark to vanish the deadly fume. Before the dark forces could transform into another weapon to ghost him, one back flip through the air before running up the wall and the torch was in Riddick's hand.

"NOOO!" Vaako's roar shook the entire palace as he sensed what Riddick was about to do with that burning stick.

As Riddick pointed his weapon at the enemy trying to envelope him, all those energies stepped back in horror and attempted to run away from him but it wasn't that easy! Like they say, payback is a bitch that strikes hardest when she returns. Now It was Riddick's payback and it was going to be the worst.

The Furyan spun around and set all the curtains of the windows on fire and in the simple blink of an eye, the entire room was burning to the ground.

"Lord Vaako, save us!" The evil powers started screaming in great agony as the high red-hot flames started eating them. Running back in horror, they all returned to where they came from, that gigantic mouth of Vaako.

It bought Riddick some time to flee and find an empty ship to get out of this fucking place. He rushed ahead, wasting everyone and everything that came in his way. "Die, y'all!"

He finally reached the battleship warehouse. He chose one of his favorite engines he used on his missions. He whacked another soldier standing on the door before cutting off his thumb. He touched the bleeding organ on the scanner lock and the door slid open. He entered the spacecraft and hastily advanced toward the cockpit with a victorious smirk on his lips. "Time to say goodbye."

He had just one minute before the entire Nacromonger army could evade his ship. He activated the Oxygen supply, set the control panel for the take off, started the engines and finally did what he was best at- Escaping every living hell!

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Don't let the traitor escape, I want Riddick back under my feet, dead or alive!" Lord Vaako's roaring command echoed from the Underverse. Following their future leader's order, All the Nacro-crafts hastily took off and started chasing Riddick's ship to destroy it.

"Ugh, they never leave me alone easy!" Riddick snarled as he caught the damned swarm of hostile crafts on the radar. He quickly pulled the lever up to boost the speed of his spaceship and began to press various buttons to shield the craft and answer the deadly attacks of their sonic missiles at the same time. The radar started blipping as the craft reached near a dwarf galaxy Riddick never wished to visit. He decided to pass by but damn his luck, one of the missiles blew up the still uncovered wing of the ship and destroyed it completely. Riddick hastily activated one of the escape pod and entered it but before he could even leave the jolting ship, it crashed down into the giant black hole that was the mouth of the unknown galaxy.

The commander of Nacromongers flashed a fanged grin at his huge Victory and touched his right temple to mentally inform his superior about the death of their biggest arch-enemy.

"Lord Vaako, Riddick's plane has crashed down on Ursa Galaxy- 59."

In stead of making soon-to-be Lord Marshall angry, the news brought a slow, puzzling smile to the burnt lips of Vaako. "Return to fleet, Mongers. Our enemy has finally reached the hell."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Planet Kailasha**

**Ursa Galaxy- 64**

**6:15 A.M.**

"तो क्या लगता है तुम्हें, अधिवास? क्या यह समझौता हमारे लिए मनमाने परिणाम ला पायेगा?"(So what do you think, Adhivas? Would this pact bring the expected results?) the Commander in chief of the realm, Shaktiraj leaned back and asked the Supreme Minister.

Adhivas also leaned back against his throne and nodded with a confident smirk. "निश्चित रूप से, मित्र। मुझे तो यह भी लगता है कि-"(Certainly, my friend. In fact, as far as I believe-)

Their discussion was halted by the sudden arrival of a messenger. Both seniors narrowed their eyes at the panting young man. He instantly lowered his head to apologize.

"बिना अनुमति के आने के लिए क्षमा चाहूँगा, सेनापति जी, पर यह सूचना इंतज़ार नहीं कर सकती थी।"(Please pardon me to enter without your permissions but the news could not wait, commander.) he looked up and smiled genuinely.

"गुरु राघवेंद्र ने संदेशा भेजा है, कि समय आ गया है।"(Guru Raghvendra has sent the message, the time has come.)

Both Primes looked at each other and gave their respective smiles as they heard the news. "आख़िरकार! अब भविष्यवाणी सच होने को तैयार है, शक्तिराज।"(Finally, the prophecy is ready to take place, Shaktiraj.)

With an excited smile on his lips, Shaktiraj looked toward the large open window that gave an fabulous view of the massive statue of Lord Shiva and folded his hands as a silent thank you. Their future is finally coming back home.

He looked back to the messenger and smiled widely. "बता दो उन्हें, हम आ रहे हैं।"(Tell him, we are coming.)

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Unknown Planet**

**Ursa Galaxy- 59**

**13 hours later**

The remains of the wrecked ship are scattered everywhere. The front is missing like it was never there and the back is totally smashed. Everything is broken, everything's devastated and everything's transformed into smoke and ashes with with splatters of scarlet on it. What is it? Blood? If yes, does that mean...did he finally...?

The drop-dead silence of the air was disturbed by a thump of a bleeding hand that crawled out of a smashed pod lying at a little distance. Shit, he did it again! That crazy son of a bitch did it AGAIN!

He cheated thfucking death again!

But unfortunately, Destiny had granted this Furyan something he never wanted to have again. Another battle of survival on a barren planet. For the first time in the past Thirteen damned hours, his trembling fingers reached up to pull off his cracked goggles so he could open his exhausted silvery orbs and look up. A sky covered with thick reddish clouds ready to pour the rain and soak him to the bone but no sun? Maybe it was hidden behind those dense masses filled with water. He coughed furiously and pressed his trembling fingers against the ground only to find strange tiny holes on it. That was all he could notice at the moment.

Putting every bit of his last remaining strength, Riddick dragged his battered body over to a small standing stone and made himself sit up. His senses slowly coming back to normal. He raised his snout and took a weak sniff that revealed the lethal acidity dissolved in the air around him. He sighed shakily and ran his quivering hands all over his front to feel how much the crash had damaged it. A busted, bleeding head, the right hand's scorched badly, especially fingers, some deep cuts on the chest and stomach but uh-oh, the lower limb, it doesn't look fine at all. Riddick tried to move it and felt nerve-crushing pain in the left thigh. Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward to inspect it and found a giant splinter of the wrecked craft buried through the skin of his left upper thigh. He knew what he had to do.

He exhaled a deep sigh, closed his eyes, grasped the head of the splinter with both hands and pulled it out with a loud snarl. As the damned piece of metal was yanked out, a couple of streams of fresh blood gushed out of both holes and started running down on the barren ground but Riddick was relieved. Luckily, there was no bone break. He was able to move his thigh now. Now the cure time!

Riddick unwrapped one of the silk strips wrapped around his wrist and grabbed a couple of pabbles lying on the ground. Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming in pain, he pushed the pebbles into both openings to block hemorrhage and wrapped the strips around the wound. Cure in Riddick's style,  _wonderful_.

The specs were back on. Now just a little bit of rest. He leaned back against the stone and closed his eyes for a while. Tired, wounded and alone, that was how he felt until his nose smelled some disturbing presences at a short distance.

He snapped open his eyes and darted his enhanced but currently exhausted vision around. His shining glare couldn't capture what his ears and nose did but there was one thing for certain, this planet was not as deserted as it looked.

He let a faded smirk touch his chapped lips as he looked up to the reddish sky. "Why the fuck am I never alone?"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**I know you guys must be wondering when the princess is going to show up. Well I'm planning an astonishing entry for my ass kicking princess of Kailasha so you guys gotta wait till the next time to see her.**


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Furyan meets the princess of Kailasha.

**An unknown deserted land**

**11: 36 A.M.**

It was a dry, scorched, 'human-less' land where the signs of any kind of living thing were nowhere to be found. The sun was pouring fire from the cloud-less sky. All it had were just high mountains and plateaus all around it and the ground was dotted with hundreds of small mud-hillocks.

The dead silence of the land was disturbed by a human foot that belonged to a cloaked figure whose face was hidden behind a black hood. It stepped on the dry pebbles and advanced toward one of the hillocks that was higher than the rest and these hillocks? They were more than just piles of mud on the ground. There was something inside them that just noticed a human presence on its territory through their security cameras hidden behind the walls of those mounds.

 **"[A Daycreeper on our land? How dare him?!]"**  a horrifying monstrous voice growled lowly from an underground cave in their alien language. **"[Must inform the Queen.]"**

The mortal took out his knife and plunged it into the peak of the biggest hillock before taking his mouth close to it and whispereing softly. "I wish to enter."

After a long, worrying pause, a small wooden door hidden behind the wall of hillock that led to a dark, underground tunnel slid open to let the outsider in but as the human entered the underground passage, the door slid shut. The man was now standing in pitch black. grabbing for the wall on his left side, he cluelessly tried to step ahead until a large clawed hand suddenly grabbed his throat out of nowhere. The owner of the hand revealed his hideous, demonic identity in the light of his lantern filled with alien fireflies and snarled loudly.

The mortal trembled like a leaf as the horrific giant creature took his face close to his and took in a deep sniff to let the scent of fresh meat fill his nostrils. The predatory smile that touched his dark lips revealed he was already seeing the human as his supper for tonight.

The creature snarled viciously in his ghastly voice. "How dare you step on our land, Daycreeper?"

The man coughed shakily within the unbreakable grasp. "I-I'm here to meet her Majest-"

Before he could complete his sentence, the demon lifted him in the air like a damned piece of paper and snarled again. His large index claw tapped its tip on the hammering heart of the outsider. "Do you wish to have a painful death before the time, human?"

The tiny mortal stuttered in heavy fright. "I-I have a n-news of your queen's profit b-but you will not get it if you kill me right away.."

The creature dropped the cloaked man onto the ground as soon as he heard him and glared down at him sharply for a long moment.

The demon unexpectedly smirked again. "You should feel thankful that our Queen wants to hear what you have to say. Now, follow me."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Unknown Planet**

**Ursa Galaxy- 59**

**19 hours later**

"Hurry up big dog, you gotta find a shelter soon." Riddick muttered to himself as he took another limping step toward the endless barrier of high, reddish plateaus. He knew these kind of tablelands always had long caves that went right through them and if his nose was right about the faded smell of human belongings on the other side, he could get some rest and food there.

The sun had walked out of the clouds' house by now and was red and hot over his head but he needed to find a shelter before it was dark.

Because as far as Riddick's history goes, Dark is never good for him.

His feet suddenly stopped as his nose caught the same disturbing presences again. They all smelled alive and poisonous and they were living in hundreds of caves before him. Suddenly he realized something. They weren't caves, they were burrows.

Besides those creatures, his nostrils caught another disturbing odour of some kind of acidic substance spread all over those plateaus and mountains that made him sure this place hadn't seen any kind of vegetation for ages. Choosing the caves could be a deadly decision because he did not know what he was going to face in that fucking hole. And did these damned tunnels even end? Those questions tried to create second thoughts about his decision in his terribly exhausted brain but like always, he didn't have much time to argue with himself if he really wanted to get out of Hades's playground.

"Gotta walk through this hell to survive." he growled to himself as he took off his goggles. His sensitive vision took a long moment to adjust with the bright sunlight. He scanned all the tunnels and chose the one that was big enough for a man to go into. His shoes finally stepped into that deep, dark hole. He'd barely taken ten steps when he found large pieces of shed skin on the rocky ground. Now he was sure the hole is the house of something unhuman that was slithering around him through this whole network of caves. Suddenly a sharp hiss entered his ears. He grasped his knife tightly, darting his alert glare around.

"C'mon, give me a fuckin' glimpse!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**"[The outsider is here, my Queen.]"**

Queen Sinara, the leader of the nightwalking demon named Tamrakshas, leaned back in her throne made of human bones and growled.  **"[Fetch him inside.]"**

The cloaked mortal was brought to the Queen. The guard grabbed the nape of his neck to made him kneel before the queen. The human stuttered in mild horror, stealing quick glances at the horrific piece of demonic beauty before him. "I-It very generous of you to let me in, y-your majesty.."

"Flattery is not going to save your neck on our ground, mortal. Reveal your purpose to be here," Sinara pinned with him a suspicious glare. "I hope you have a rational one."

The lips of human stretched in a small smirk as he stood back up. "Trust me, your supremacy, I do. But before that," he looked up at the lanterns filled with bluish alien fire beetles hanging on the walls and smirked again. "I am surprised to see that your people have finally learned to live in the light."

Sinara had a sinister smile on her lips. "It is nessasary when you are at war against a worthless kind named Daycreepers."

"But every human is not as worthless as you think, your Majesty. Some of us can be very useful when needed."

Sinara looked at the man before him through her pitch dark glare. "I'm listening."

"The prophecy, it's ready to own the land. It will be here any time soon."

"What?!" Sinara shot out of her throne with a furious snarl. "How dare they? Have they forgotten what happened last time?!"

"It's their only hope, your Supremacy, and they will do everything in their power to make it happen but you and I..." a crooked simper touched the mortal's lips. "As a joined force we will do everything in our power to make it prevent from happening."

"That is what surprises me, Daycreeper. Why do you want to deceive your own kind...for us?"

"Because we both have the same goal- Change what is inevitable."

The Queen cocked her head to the side with a suspicious look. "But how can I trust a man hiding behind a hood?"

"Is that so?" smirking, the human lifted his head to look at the Queen and took his hood off.

A very shocked smile touched Sinara's dark lips. "Who would have thought it was you? With two such a great forces on our sides, now our victory is certainly inevitable."

A sharp confusion took over the traitor's face. "Two?"

"Yes. You heard it correctly, mortal." Sinara nodded, smirking as she pointed her clawed forefinger toward the royal entrance of her Ace of Spades in her upcoming battle who stepped into the court in the form of thick dark smoke. The deadly fume advanced toward the throne. As it reached the chair made of human bones, it started transforming into a body, as the transformation was complete, the recognition astonished the human man. It was none other than the newly crowned Lord Marshall of Nacromongers, Vaako.

"Oh my-"

"There is no God, human," Vaako looked down at the Queen of Tamrakshasas sitting at his feet and stroked her cheek before glaring back at the traitor. "There is only _ME_!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Riddick didn't have to wait long.

As the Furyan spun around, a gigantic snake like creature whose mouth was filled with hundreds of razor-sharp teeth pounced at him but woo-hoo! Riddick instinctively jumped aside at the right time and then dragged himself back to his tired feet.

Riddick smiled fadedly as he gripped his knife tightly. "Smaller than I hoped. Won't take more than two minut-"

Before Riddick could even complete his cocky sentence, the creature wrapped his spiked tail around Riddick's legs and lifted him in the air like a damned toy.

"O-Okay, maybe five minutes!"

It's show time, baby! Riddick waved his knife at his enemy furiously and gave its giant slash that forced it to drop Riddick with a loud, whimpering hiss. Riddick pulled himself back to his feet and started doing what he did best, fighting for living. It is another battle of survival between a hunter and his prey but as far as we know Riddick, it's hard to decide who hunter is and who prey is. Riddick was fighting, defending and looking for an exit at the same time. With a swift swipe of its wounded tail, the Bladeviper tossed Riddick across the cave. It was a lucky drop for the Furyan because the weak wall Riddick struck against, collapsed to the ground and revealed a way out of the burrow. A bright smile touched touched Riddick's lips.

Now it was time for the counter-attack. Riddick hastily crippled toward another wall, ran on it, made a high back flip through the air before landing on the viper's neck and grabbing it. It was going to be a hell of a ride. The creature vigorously shook its body to force Riddick to let go of his neck but Furyan didn't until he raised his knife in the air to aim at his target. He leaned forward to look into the infuriated eyes of Bladeviper and smirked predatorily.

"Rest in peace, fucker!"

With that he buried his knife straight into the middle of the Bladeviper's head before making another back flip to land on the ground in style.

But damn Riddick's luck, as he entered the way out, he heard hundreds of angry hisses rapidly advance toward him. Ignoring his nerve-crushing pain, he began to run toward the bright light. He looked over his shoulder and growled as he saw a trio of Bladevipers chase him. Before they all could get a piece of Riddick, he jumped out of the cave but those things just stopped right at the mouth of the cave, as if it they were fucking afraid of something standing outside. Riddick jumped back to his feet and cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look. The Bladevipers hissed furiously from the cave, desperately trying to stay in the shade. He looked up and smiled at the flashing sun. Now he knew what they were afraid of.

He showed the Vipers a middle finger. "May you stay in dark forever, bitches!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Riddick now turned around and put his goggles back on. His narrowed vision spotted a ruined cabin at a short distance. This side was surrounded by high reddish rocks and dry mountains. He hobbled toward the shelter. He looked down and noticed the same tiny holes he had see on the other side scattered all over the barren ground.

"What will have caused them?" he muttered to himself as he took another step toward his destination. musing about the the source of those digs, Riddick finally reached the cabin but what the hell?! The place was more ruined than Riddick had thought and the reason was the same damned digs and more thing that pulled his attention was the square of very high electric fences around the cabin. They must have been stood up for the protection from those fucking snakes.

He opened the rusty gate and proceeded. He finally reached the door that welcomed him with a loud creak. The broken creaking door, smashed window glasses and rusty roof that was looking like a damned perforted spoon made Riddick sigh coldly. He was looking for a shelter but maybe the shithole needed a shelter itself. He was tired of seeing those damned holes everywhere and needed to find out what had caused them. He got down on one knee and pushed his finger into one of those holes. A dry reddish substance stained his finger. He took it close to his nose. The sharp, acidic smell widened his eyes. He now knew where those digs came from.

He looked around, old dusty screens and equipments every where, the place looked like a rusted research station to him. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons, hoping some of the stuff still worked. Luckily, the electric fencing attached to the gates were still functioning. It would at least keep those damned creatures away until he found a way out of this damned purgatory.

He now turned around to explore the small place. Besides the control room, there was a kitchen, washroom and a bedroom with a triple bunk bed in it. Fortunately the bottom bed wasn't as damaged as the rest of floors. Perfect, that was what he needed. He took off his specs and stepped toward it. His bone-tired body almost collapsed on it and closed its eyes for a while. After all, he'd had a pretty rough day.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Universal Space Route**

**8:45 PM**

"उर्सा गैलेक्सी- 58 पर रिपोर्ट, जवान।" (Report on Ursa Galaxy- 58, soldier.) the captain of the Kailashan air force, Karmveer asked one of his men to read the situation written on his screen.

"जी, सर।" (Yes, sir.) the operator nodded and started reciting the movement going on the radar.

"Ursa Arthon Galaxy- 58

Route No: 2508

The presence of the closest black hole- 4.063 × 10^-8 light years away.

A small smile touched the captain's lips. He turned around to address his men. "बस थोड़ा इंतज़ार और साथियों, आख़िरकार हम घर पहुँचने वाले हैं।" (Just wait a little longer, boys, we're about to reach home.)

Suddenly, all the sirens of the ship started blaring. The harsh sound alerted every man on the craft.

Karmveer snapped his head around and glared at the young operator again. "क्या हुआ, जवान?" (What is it, soldier?)

The young man shook his head in disbelief. "अच्छा होगा आप खुद यहाँ आकर देखें, सर।" (You had better see it yourself, sir.)

The captain leaned down over his chair to look at the screen himself. The alarms of the protective shield had noticed the presence of a giant battle craft coming near their's at lightning speed. Their sonic missiles ready to attack revealed their purpose.

The eyes of the captain widened in shock and anger. "पर ये कैसे संभव है?! उन्हें पता कैसे चला?!" (How is it possible?! Who informed them?!)

he snarled before hurrying into the cockpit and grabbed the pilot seat himself.

"हमें पता है उन्हें इस यान पर रखी सबसे कीमती चीज़ चाहिए, पर हम उन्हें इसे छूने भी नहीं देंगे!" (We know they want the most precious thing being carried on this craft, but we will not even let them touch it!)

With the end of his sentence, the Kailashan craft flew toward their destination at the lightning speed to get rid of their enemies.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"तुम, उन कमीनों पर सोनिक मिसाईल्स बरसाना शुरू करो और तुम, सुरक्षा कवच को दुगना करो!" (You, start showering sonics on those damned blood-suckers and you, double the defense shield!) the captain barked at his men as he pointed his finger toward a large metal box.

"साथियों! हम सब जानते हैं उन्हें क्या चाहिए। उनकी गन्दी नज़र कैलाशा के भविष्य पर है, पर जब तक हम जिंदा है, उन्हें इस संदूक के पास भी नहीं आने देंगे! समझ गए?" (You all know what they are here for, boys. They want the future of Kailasha in their filthy hands, but as long as we are alive, we won't even let them touch it, am i clear?)

The troop nodded together. "जी, सर!" (Yes, sir!) All the operators started running their fingers on the screens before them and counterattacking their enemies from all four sides. In spite of their best efforts of defending their craft, the hostile laser bullets were leaving more and more damage on the shield with each passing moment.

Karmveer turned to the co-pilot. "अब मेरी बात ध्यान से सुनो, जवान, अगला स्टॉप नज़दीक ही है, हमें जहाज़ को गैलेक्सी- 59 की तरफ़ मोड़ना होगा।" (Now listen to me carefully, soldier, the next stop is coming near, we gotta turn the ship toward Galaxy- 59 to distract them!)

Baffled, the young man stuttered. "प-पर सर, उर्सा गैलेक्सी- 59 एक ब्लैकहोल है। वहाँ उल्कापिंडों के तूफानों और पथरीले ग्रहों के अलावा और कुछ नहीं है। हमारे पास तो वहाँ के किसी भी ग्रह के बारे में कोई जानकारी तक नहीं हैं, फिर कैसे-" (B-But sir, Ursa Galaxy- 59 is a black hole. All it has are just metreoroid storms and deserted planets. We don't even have any information about its planets, then how-)

The captain had a mysterious smirk on his lips. "यही तो प्लान है जवान, जहाज़ को वहां के किसी भी उल्कपिंड के तूफ़ान की तरफ मोड़ो और दुश्मनों का ध्यान भटकाओ। एक बार हम उनकी आँखों से ओझल हुए, हम वापिस अपने मार्ग पर आ जाएंगे।" (That's the plan, Soldier. Take the plane into the nearest storm of it and play hide and seek with them for a while. Once we distract them, we'll come back to our route.)

"पर उन तूफानों में प्रवेश करना हमारे यान को भी नुकसान पहुँचा सकता है, स-" (But entering those storms is going to bring more damage to the ship, si-)

Suddenly the ship felt another strong jolt. The captain glared at the screen again.

"वो पॉवर सिलिंडर्स पर हमला कर रहे हैं, सर!" (They're striking at the power cylinders, sir!)

The captain snarled again. "अब तो हमें गैलेक्सी- 59 में जाना ही होगा!" (Now we must enter Galaxy- 59!)

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**A few points to clear:- 1. Dame Vaako isn't going to be a part of this fic and I'll explain the reason later.**

**2\. Bladeviper is the name I've given those alien snakes because of their razor-sharp teeth.**


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furya meets Kailasha.

Following their captain's command, the ship advanced toward the enormous blackhole and in another attempt to destroy it, the hostile ship also chased it. A deathly meteoroid storm was waiting for them on the threshold. The Kailashan craft hastily entered it and started playing the car-and-mouse game with its enemies. The Kailashan vehicle was almost about to run into a floating boulderstone but ducked at the right time to avoid the collision but the other ship couldn't. The gigantic boulder destroyed the entire left part of the ship.

A victorious smile touched the lips of the Kailashan captain. "यही सही वक्त है जवानों, दाग दो अर्जुन!" (That's the right time boys, fire Arjuna!)

This was it. Kailashans's biggest weapon, Arjuna Missile hit the already wrecked front of bellicose craft and BOOM! A big explosion and the other plane was going down and down to zero gravity hell but...that wasn't the end of it. The last remaining operator of the falling ship pulled off his mask to reveal his identity, the soldier was none other than of those hideous beasts- Tamrakshasas.

He wiped the streak of thick black blood trailing down his nose and launched the last attack on the damaged power cylinder of the other ship before sacrificing himself for his kind.

The smaller ship was jounced by a series of strong jolts and all the soldiers fell off their chairs. A baffled captain ran his eyes around. "अब ये क्या हो रहा है?!" (What the hell is happening now?!)

"उ-उन्होंने पिछला सिलिंडर तबाह कर दिया है, सर!" (T-They have destroyed the back cylinder, sir!) one injured operator shouted, glancing at the shaking screen.

"उसके बगैर यान अंतरिक्ष में चार या पाँच घंटों से ज़्यादा नहीं टिकेगा। कहीं उतरकर उसे बदले बगैर हम कैलाशा वापिस नहीं पहुँच सकते!" (The craft won't keep going till more than five or six hours without it. We can't make it back to Kailasha without landing somewhere and changing it!)

"फ़िर देर किस बात की? स्क्रीन पर सबसे पास वाले किसी ग्रह का पता लगाओ और जहाज़ को लैंड करवाओ।" (Then what the hell are you waiting for? Find out about the nearest planet on the screen and land the ship there.)

"पर, सर-" (But, sir-)

"जैसा मैं कहता हूँ वैसे करो, जवान!" (Just do as I say, soldier!)

The operator nodded shakily and tried to scan all the planets of the solar system they were about to enter.

"सर, हमें पास ही के एक अनजान ग्रह से इलेक्ट्रोमैग्नेटिक वेव्स मिल रही हैं। देखने में तो कोई टूटा-फूटा रिसर्च स्टेशन लगता है, शायद अब भी वहाँ कोई रहता हो।" (Sir, we're receiving some electromagnetic waves from a nearby planet. The source looks like some old research station, maybe someone is still living there.)

"यह तो अच्छी खबर है, वहीँ लैंडिंग करवाओ!" (That's relieving, make the landing right there!)

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

The roar of a descending ship caused Riddick's eyes to flutter open. His groggy eyes looked up and saw a dark red sky covered with thundering thick scarlet clouds. He growled at himself. He'd slept way too long. His ears and nose twitched to sense the presences that just came down from the sky and landed in the yard surrounded by the the fences. Humans, soldiers, wounded. He smiled at his luck. He could now finally get outta this fucking hell.

He slowly slipped out of the bed and limped over to a broken window. He peeked out of the square and leered at the mean that would get him out of this place. Garuda- 5001, latest model. He had one of those when he was Lord Marshall. They ran on four solar power cylinders and wouldn't open without codes. He counted his preys. Five soldiers, one captain, not a big deal. He just needed to stay hidden and wait for his chance.

Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y

"जल्दी करो, जवानों, हमारे पास ज़्यादा समय नहीं हैं।" (Hurry up, boys, we don't have much time.) Captain Karmveer commanded his men, glaring at the thundering clouds.

"हमें तीस मिनट में कैलाशा के लिए निकलना है। और अशोक, तुम मेरे साथ आओ, हमें इस सुनसान ग्रह के उस रहस्यमयी निवासी को ढूंढना है।" (We have to leave for Kailasha in thirty minutes. And Ashok, you come with me, we need to find the mysterious habitant living on this godforsaken place.) Riddick hid behind an old closet as he saw a couple of men come toward the cabin.

On the other hand, two of the Kailashans were busy changing the cylinder and the remaining two opened the gate to go outside for going number one.

Riddick growled at their stupid mistake. "Morons."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Ashok ran his eyes with a disgusted look on his face. "कैसी नर्क जैसी जगह है यह, सर? ये जंग लगा केबिन, ये पथरीली ज़मीन और इसपर ये छोटे-छोटे गड्ढे, लगता नहीं यहाँ सदियों से कोई रहा है।" (What kind of goddamned place is this, sir? This whacked cabin, this barren rocky ground and these strange tiny holes in it, looks like someone hasn't lived here for ages.)

Karmveer's eyes fell on the two skeletons with hundreds of tiny holes all over their bones lying in a dark corner. "और जो कोई भी यहाँ रहा था, बहुत बुरी मौत मरा है।" (And the people who even dared to live here have suffered a very painful death.)

Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y

Pulling his zip up, Rajat spun around to go back to his friend smoking a cigarette near a rock but as he stepped forward, a sharp hiss fell into ears from behind. He pulled out his gun pointed it at the unknown enemy lurking in the dark. "क-कौन है वहाँ?!" (W-Who's there?!)

The reply was the rattle of one of those vipers's tail that wrapped around the leg of the rookie and dragged him back to its cave. His nerves chilling scream caused his friend to snap his head around.

"र-रजत, तू ठीक तो है, भाई? कहाँ है यार?!" (R-Rajat, you okay, man? Where are you?!)

When no reply came from his buddy, he also yanked out his gun and proceeded toward the giant boulder his friend had gone behind.

Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y

The dead-silence killing scream was heard by one of the repairing guys, too. He hastily took off his welding glasses and snapped his head up. "तुमने कुछ सुना?!" (You heard that?!)

The other man turned off his wielding machine. "क्या सुना?!" (Heard what?!)

He momentarily pursed his lips and waited for another sound like that but when nothing happened, he shook his nothing. "हम्म...कुछ नहीं।" (Hmm...nothing.)

But the Alpha-Furyn lying on the rusted roof definitely heard it and knew what happened to those morons out there.

A sinister smile touched his lips. "One down, five to go."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Ashok raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "सर, शायद मैंने एक चीख सुनी।" (Sir, I think I heard someone scream.)

Karmveer nodded sharply. "मैंने भी।" (So did I.) his hand reached up to switch on the speaker.

"रिक्रूट-3458, हालात पर रिपोर्ट करो।" (Recruit- 3458, report on the situation.)

He waited for a response but only pin-drop quietness was swimming on the other line. He tried to contact another recruit but the same dead-silence answered the call. His eyebrows drew close instantly. "ये क्या मज़ाक है?!" (What the hell?!)

He switched to another soldier. "रिक्रूट-2486, हालात पर रिपोर्ट करो।" (Recruit- 2486, report on the situation.)

 _"_ _सब ठीक है_ _,_   _सर। रिपेयरिंग लगभग हो चुकी है।_ _" (Everything is fine, sir. The repairing's almost done.)_

"और करन और रजत कहाँ हैं?" (And where are Karan and Rajat?)

A short smirk on his lips.  _"_ _वो_ _इमरजेंसी_ _निपटाने_ _गए_ _हैं।_ _" (They've gone outside to answer the call of nature, sir.)_

"ठीक है। जैसे ही वो लोग वापिस आयें, उन्हें मुझे रिपोर्ट करने के लिए कहो।" (Okay. Tell them to report to me when they come back.)

"जी, सर।" (Okay, sir.)

Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y

"र-रजत, कहाँ है तू यार?!" (R-Rajat? Where you man?!) Karan once again ran the torch beam of his watch around and shouted his missing friend's name but no use. The only thing he could feel there besides him was the unnerving silence of the dark. Did he...No! He shook his head shakily and went on a little farther. Suddenly the light of the torch caught Rajat's writhing hand holding his gun on the ground behind another large boulder. He eyebrows came close at once.

He proceeded toward it. "र-रजत? तू उस पत्थर के पीछे क्या कर रहा है, भा-" (R-Rajat? What the hell are you doing behind that fuckin' stone, ma-)

The rest of his question got stuck in his throat as he saw it was just a half-eaten bloody hand of his friend with no body around it. His eyes widened in great horror and quivering feet retreated to run back to the station but before he could, he also heard a loud hiss from behind.

Another blood-curdling scream echoed through the air.

Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y

One of the repairers turned off his welding machine and took off his glasses again. "अब तो मैंने सचमुच कुछ सुना, यार!" (Now I really heard something like a scream, man!)

The other one nodded. "मैंने भी. लगता है दोनों खतरे में हैं, चल आजा!" (Me, too. I think Karan and Rajat need us, c'mon let's go!)

Ashok snapped his head up as he heard another scream. He looked back to his chief. "सर मैंने इस बार सचमुच एक चीख सुनी।" (I'm sure I heard someone scream this time, sir.)

Karmveer nodded. "ठीक है। बाहर जाओ और हालात पर रिपोर्ट दो।" (Okay. Go check on them all and report the situation to me.) Ashok nodded back and left hastily while the captain turned around and headed toward the room Riddick had been taking rest until they disturbed his sleep. The drops of fresh clotted blood on the floor and old paled bedsheets confirmed the living presence they'd traced on the radar.

"हम सही थे, यहाँ अभी भी कोई तो जिंदा है।" (We were right, someone is still living here.)

"करन! रजत! कहाँ हो तुम दोनों?" (Karan! Rajat! Where are you guys?) both soldiers ran their torches around, looking for their missing work-mates. Suddenly they heard the beep of Karan's watch coming from behind a large Rock. They rushed forward to check on their friend, unaware of the danger silent slightly toward them from behind.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Ashok stepped out of the cabin only to find everybody gone. With a worried look on his face, he called their names but none of them replied. Suddenly he heard a series of gunshots! Before he could pull out his gun-

"If you don't want a painful death like your friends," the sharp edge of Riddick's knife dug into the skin of Ashok's bobbing throat from behind. "Give me the codes to enter the ship."

"And what the hell do you think...i would give them to you?!" And with that, Ashok lifted his hands and grabbed Riddick's neck before giving him a solid Cutter. Riddick hadn't expected such a strong counterattack but hastily tried to recover from it. Before Ashok could shoot him, he quickly kipped back up, biting back the painful snarl and snatched the gun from him but Ashok wasn't going to let the other man win so easily. He pulled his shining sword out of the sheath tied to his back and rushed at Riddick. He moved faster than Riddick's eyes could follow, but the Furyan still managed to raise his knife just in time to block his attack. And with that another battle of the survival began.

Riddick was weak and injured but still could take care of a dozen like the human before him. Kicking Ashok away he pounced at him like a wounded tiger and gave him a solid Double Knee Facebreaker before straddling his chest and delivering punch after jaw breaking punch to both of his cheeks until they turned into swollen pulp. He now pressed his knife against Ashok's throat again and dragged them both back to their feet.

"Now listen to me nice and clear, asshole!" the pointed tip threatened to draw a river of blood. "If you wanna make it outta here this hell hole alive, give me the fuckin' co-"

"Don't even think about it, Riddick!" Karmveer promptly pointed his gun at Riddick and started shooting at him but Riddick used his battered hostage as the cover. He threw Ashok's bullet-riddled corpse at his Chief and grabbed his gun before throwing it away. Karmveer tried to pull another gun out but Riddick gave his chin a jaw crushing uppercut that made him taste the rocky ground.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Riddick straddled his chest and yanked his gun out of his pocket and pressed the muzzle against the middle of his eyebrows. "Look cap, I don't want you dead, I just want the ship!"

"And what the hell makes you think I'm going to believe you?!" the helpless captain spat back. "I didn't know you had become a goddamned hitman for those fucking maneaters!"

Riddick's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know what are you taking about, cap, I'm also stuck here like you!"

Karmveer shook his head shakily, not believing a single word that just came out of Riddick's mouth. "Oh really? Then why did you kill all my men?!"

Riddick grabbed his collar and bared his canines at him. "I don't take credit for what I didn't, asshole! Four of them died stupid and one just got wasted by you own hands!"

"Oh just shut the fuck up and fight!" with the end of his sentence, the captain brought his knees up to kick Riddick off his chest and picked up Ashok's sword lying near him. The fight began again. In an attempt to slash each other's throats, both men approached the gate. Before Karmveer could deliver another kick to Riddick's injured thigh, Riddick snarled furiously, Speared another man into the rusty gate and waved his knife in the air to aim at the other man but instead, buried his knife into the head of one of those baby vipers who was crawling up the gate to bite Karmveer. Its eardrum bursting screech terrified the Kailashan. He looked back to Riddick in heavy shock.

"What the hell was that?!"

Riddick yanked his blood covered knife out of the tiny head and dropped the carcass on the ground before looking back to the older man. "Like I always say, I'm not the one y'all should be worrying about."

The captain had a grateful look on his face this time. "Thanks for the-"

Holy shit! The Kailashan soldier couldn't even complete his sentence before another viper pounced at him out of nowhere and bit his left cheek. Riddick hastily cut off its head to save the captain but it was too late. The venom was rapidly running through his veins and the Kailashan was counting his last breaths.

His trembling hand went into the pocket of his pants and a strange cube came out. He extended it toward Riddick. "T-T-The box...s-save the b-bo-"

Before Riddick could understand what the other man was trying to say, his last breath escaped his body, leaving a remorseful look on Riddick's face.

Riddick's jaw tightened when he heard another loud hiss crawling toward the gate. He hated to do it but that was the only way to keep those fucking hungry vipers away from a while.

He threw both of the dead bodies out and growled. "Take 'em and don't come back here."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

He then bolted the gate again with the help of leather gloves of one of the repairing guys before stepping toward the ship. He looked down at the small cube in his hand. It was a strange metal cube with an engraved pattern on it. He noticed the same kind of pattern on the scanner lock of the door. After a contemplating pause he touched the pattern against the pattern on the lock and wallah! The door opened with a loud clink for the unknown guest.

Riddick stepped into the large craft and ran his eyes around. The inside was usual, like any other ship until his eyes fell on the 6 foot-something metal box the captain was talking about. He took a sharp sniff to catch an unfamiliar scent on it but he could not smell anyone else but soldiers. It puzzled his brain. He slowly walked up to it and alertly took his ear close to it.

After a momentary pause, he finally whispered to himself. "Whatever is inside the box is alive."

The lock of the door had the same pattern the cube did. Maybe the cube was the master key of all the locks on the ship. He finally pressed the cube against the lock. His heart started beating faster. The door clicked open slowly and Riddick's eyes narrowed at the first view it revealed. The box was empty.

He took another step ahead and tried to peek into the square but a sudden kick to the face shoved him a few steps away. Riddick shook his head and fixed his bleeding crooked nose before muttering. "Okay now that's something that usually doesn't happen to me."

He looked back to the box only to see a slim human figure covered in all black jump down and step out of it. Riddick couldn't see anything but a couple of shining Emerald green eyes due to the black mask. The man pulled out its sword and pounced at an unprepared Riddick but he held the strike against his knife at the right time. Time for another battle of the night.

Riddick was amazed to see the fighting skills of this mysterious figure. He had faced hundreds of fighters in his life none of them lasted more than fifteen minutes before him but this one was definitely impressive and Riddick needed to see his face.

Just as the man in black backflipped over his head, Riddick grasped his mask and snatched it off her face. The fighter gracefully landed on all fours. The figure slowly raised his chin and revealed its identity...

it was a female.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

And now just any female. A breath-taking one. Riddick's mesmerized gaze washed over her body. From her flaming red hair tied in a middle Dutch braid to her shining green eyes and from her sharp curves to her graceful walk, everything was heavenly. He took in a deep inhale to catch her scent but strangely enough, there wasn't any on her.

The ravishing beauty hastily stood back up and ran her bewildered eyes around before glaring back at the stranger before her.

"क-कौन हो तुम और हमारे लोग कहाँ हैं?!" (W-Who are you and where are my people?!)

Riddick couldn't understand a single word that just babbled out of her mouth. He took a step toward her but she hastily retreated and waved her sword in the air again as a lethal warning.

"प-पास मत आना, वरना हम मार डालेंगे तुम्हें!" (D-Don't come any closer, or I swear I'll kill you!)

Riddick sighed and shook his head. "Look I don't understand what you tryin' to say, sweetheart but if it's about the ship, forget it!"

Girls paused for a long moment and listened to every word coming out of Riddick's mouth carefully and started mumbling to herself. "English- One of the most ancient languages that is still spoken in every universe. Accent- olden North American." she finally looked up and glared at Riddick again.

"Who are you?"

Riddick smirked. "Oh you can speak my tongue, huh?"

"Just cut the crap and tell me where my people are!" the girl snarled again.

"All dead. I tried to save then but-"

"You're lying!" the girl almost roared this time. "They cannot be killed! No matter how many like you step forward to slay our warriors, you cannot kill our bests!"

Riddick rolled his eyes behind the shades. "Look I don't think who the hell you think I am but I neither killed your "people", nor wanted to." he pointed his index finger at the craft." I just needed the ship and now it's MINE!"

"Yours?! Really...? the girl gave a bitter laugh." Listen baldy, this is MY ship and you're NOT taking it anywhere! You better give up the idea of stealing it or I will-"

"Or you will what?" Riddick smirked again. "Go back to your box and cry?"

The ultimate taunt caused the girl to pounced at Riddick like a wounded lioness. Keeping Riddick's hands busy against her sword, her eyes traveled down and caught the bleeding injury of his thigh. She gave it a solid kick and the circular saw blade hidden in her boot cut the wound deeper. Riddick collapsed to the ground with a painful snarl.

The girl straddled his chest and dug the tip of her sword into the middle of it. "We are born warriors, asshole! We don't even cry when our beloved ones are beheaded in front of our eyes so you better not fucking mess with me on my craft!"

A little girl threatening the most wanted criminal of every universe? Now that pissed Riddick off like hell. He suddenly snatched her sword away, snaked his arms around her hourglass waist and rolled her over onto her back so now he was on top. The girl's eyes widened at this abrupt change in the game. "What the fuck-"

Riddick pinned her arms with his and grinned down at her evilly. "The beauty with a bad mouth, I like it."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**All the underlined words are the moves of professional wrestling.**

**The Beauty and the Furyan and the Craft, things are about to get veryyy interesting, people ;-}**


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick and the Kailashan beauty decide to share a journey.

"The beauty with a bad mouth, I like it."

The redheaded girl's anger was stretched to the limit. She brought her knees up to kick the bald bastard off her chest and grabbed her sword again before pointing the deadly tip at him. "Don't try to touch me like that again!"

With a deep chuckle, Riddick dragged his tired body back to his feet and crossed his arms. "Look sweetheart, we can fight over it all night but this isn't a very good place for all this shit so...why don't we share the ship and get outta here, first?" he gave her another lustful once over. "I don't know about you, but I certainly wouldn't mind a long journey with a hot piece of ass like ya."

The Kailashan girl huffed. "Oh believe me, Football, we're would really enjoy a long journey together, but with your fucking head on my sword! But finding my crew is my main responsibility at the moment. You want to take my ship, go ahead, but remember one thing for sure, your head and my ship, both will be under my blades once I reach my planet!" with that promising snarl, she hastily spun for the gate.

Riddick sighed with a half shrug. "Trust me babe, you're not gonna love what you find out there."

The stubborn damsel snapped over her shoulder. "It cannot be worse than you." with that she rushed towards the rusty entrance.

Riddick shook his head with a deep exhale. "Painfully, it is! Just to let you know," the leer was back. "My offer is still on if you wanna...think again."

The Kailashan beauty gritted her teeth furiously. "Go to hell!"

As she looked back ahead, her eyes widened when they fell on the pool of clotted blood on the ground. The loud crash of thunder from the angry red clouds caused her to snap her head up. Her gloved hands momentarily hesitated to open the gate.

"What's the matter, darling?" the smirking asshole barked again. "Considerin' my pretty offer?"

With a large roll of her eyes, the girl unlatched the rusty gate. "Fuck you!"

"Never gonna hear me say no, babe."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Planet Kailasha**

**Ursa Galaxy- 64**

"आख़िर यह सब कैसे हुआ जब ज़हाज सही रास्ते पर था?!" (How in God's name did it happen when the ship was on its way back home?!) Shaktiraj snarled at the messenger.

The messenger guiltily lowered his head and stuttered again. "ह-हाँ, सर, ज़हाज अपने रास्ते पर ही था पर उन्हें भनक लग गयी थी कि-" (Y-Yes, it was sir, but looks like they already knew about this news and-)

"पर सवाल यह है कि उन्हें भनक लगी तो लगी कैसे?! उन्हें किसने सूचना दी?!" (But the question is how they did! Who informed them about it?!)

"ज़ाहिर सी बात है कि हम सबमें से कोई ग़द्दार है।" (Obviously, some traitor did.) Adhivas entered the room. He put his hand on his agitated friend's shoulder.

"पर उस ग़द्दार को ढूँढने से पहले अच्छा होगा यदि हम अपने लोगों को ढूँढें।" (But we need to find our men before we go after that darned mole!)

Shaktiraj nodded with a deep shaky sigh. "सही कह रहे हो तुम। कैलाशा के भविष्य को बचाना फिलहाल हमारी सबसे बड़ी ज़िम्मेदारी है क्योंकि जो अतीत में हुआ हम उसे दुबारा नहीं होने देंगे।" (You're right. Finding the future of Kailasha is our prime responsibility for now. We cannot let those darned Tamrakshasas repeat the history.)

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Unknown Planet**

**Ursa Galaxy- 59**

"कैप्टेन कर्मवीर, क्या आप मुझे सुन सकते हैं? कहाँ हैं आप?!" (Captain Karmveer, can you hear me? Where are you?!) the Kailashan girl is wandering in the dead-silent dark of the scorched planet, in search of her missing crew. The LVD flashlight of her watch was trying to recognize her surroundings.

"रिक्रूट्स, क्या आप सब मुझे सुन सकते हैं? प्लीज जवाब दीजिये!" (Recruits, Can you all hear me? Respond, please!) she tried to contact her soldiers again, desperation dripping off her words. When none of them responded to her calls, the girl's hand reached up to contact the operators on her planet but before she could press the blue button, a sharp hissing sound entered her ear. A sharp shiver ran down her spine.

"क-कौन है वहाँ?!" (W-Who's there?!) she ran her torch around, trying to catch her lurking enemy but the bright light couldn't capture anything. She snapped her neck around as she heard a bunch of louder hisses this time. She was now sure she wasn't alone out here in the dark, something very horrible was hidden behind those large boulders, looking for a good chance to strike!

The young woman was going to fight whatever was slithering around her. With a shaky exhale, She rolled the digital crown of watch to choose the brightest mode and started running her alarmed senses around along with her torch. She was right, her dazzling torch finally captured something very horrible, that almost looked like a giant Cobra she had read about in ancient manuscripts.

The sword came out instinctively. "C'mon, give me your best shot, fucker!"

But the creature wasn't alone. One by one, they all came out of their caves and began to encircle her. They all wanted to swallow her whole but the damned flashing light wasn't letting them.

Ignoring the burning pain the light was causing on its skin, one of the larger vipers lunged at her but she jumped aside. The Kailashan blood fought all of them bravely but her sword was no match against these alien serpents. As she made another deadly strike at one of them, their leader wrapped its spiked tail around her leg and knocked her off her feet. The girl hit the ground with a painful snarl. As the gigantic Viper opened its mouth and flashed its razor-sharp fangs that were eagerly waiting to chew the Kailashan flesh, a flashing lightning brightened the dark sky with a loud thunderclap that apparently scared all those creatures. Before the shocked Kailashan beauty could understand anything, all the damned crawlers retreated in horror and hastily slithered back to their hidings.

With a deep flabbergasted look on her face, the girl dragged her tired and wounded body back to her feet and looked around to find the object that scared those damned snakes so much. The answer to her question was a dark red drop that suddenly fell on the ground, barely an inch away from her shoes and made a small hole in the rocky surface that was already filled with hundreds of tiny holes like this one. Her eyes narrowed at once. What the hell is dripping from the sky?

She hissed sharply as another drop fell on her gloved hand and rapidly burned the hard leather. She hastily took off the glove only to find the red bead had left a round burn on the skin.

She now realized what were those thundering clouds were about to pour.

_The acid rain!_

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**The unknown deserted land**

"You had a golden chance to get rid of that prophetic menace but your soldiers, their stupidity just ruined everything!" the cloaked man snarled at the queen of the night walking demons for their biggest failure.

"My soldiers tried their best, Daycreeper!" Sinara shot out of her throne and snarled back at audacious human. "If my men are dead, the hostile ship is also nowhere to be found and we all know about Galaxy- 59, nobody returns alive from there!"

"But what if she's alive? What if she survived the crash and what if she made the prophecy come true?" the mortal raised an infuriated forefinger. "Do not forget the girl is inevitable destiny of our kind and-"

Suddenly Vaako's hand popped out of the blue and seized him by the throat before lifting him through the air like a piece of paper. "Don't doubt the transcendence of the Nacro-force, human! Her destiny is in my hands now and I choose death for her!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

_The acid rain!_

Now all the girl could do to survive this new catastrophe was run and take some shelter. As the bigger raindrops began to fall down, she picked up a small broken tablet from the ground, held it over her head with both hands and spun around to run back to the cabin, hoping that bald jerk was still there but damn her luck, even the damned torch was destroyed by the deadly droplets. She looked around in pitch dark, baffled.

The shower of the lethal red water was getting more and more intense with each passing second. The skin of her knuckles was being burned by the damned drops. Biting her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming in agony, the girl looked around cluelessly. No, she could not die on this godforsaken planet! Her people needed her, she must make it out of here at any cost!

She closed her eyes and prayed to her reverend God. "हे भोलेनाथ, सहायता कीजिये!" (Oh Lord Shiva, please help me!)

And woo-hoo! The little help extended toward her as a 'hand'.

"You see," the smirking sentence caused the girl's eyes to snap open. It was the bald-headed bastard with HER ship in the air, all set to take off. "The rain doesn't always bring the life with itself. Still not interested to take a flight with this criminal?"

With a low growl, the girl finally took the offered help and let Riddick pull her in. Riddick hastily closed the door before rushing back to the cockpit to get the craft out of this hell hole before the damned rainfall could destroy it.

Once the ship was out of the lethal atmosphere, Riddick pulled out the first-aid kit and walked back to the girl to bandage her burned knuckles and fingers but the girl swatted his help away. "Don't touch me!"

Riddick threw the bandage at her with a low grumble. "Whatever the cocky chick wants."

The girl turned her back to him and started wrapping the bandage around her left hand's knuckles, growling under her breath. "Can't believe I'm going to have to spend next five hours with this idiot!"

Riddick's heightened ears caught the angry mumble. He chuckled shortly. "That was the weirdest thanks I've ever heard."

Girl huffed over her shoulder. "Thanks? Really?! You killed my men, stole my ship, are going to keep me as a damned hostage for the next three hours and you still want a thanks?!"

Riddick's jaw tightened again. "How many time do I have to tell you I did NOT kill you people! And I didn't steal your ship, either because if I did, you wouldn't be standing here right now, running your goddamn mouth on me!"

The girl rushed to the Furyan and dug an angry index finger into her own chest. "This is my ship and I can do whatever the hell I want on it and yes, saving my life back there isn't going to lessen your crimes! You're going to be punished for what you have done to my soldiers once I reach my land!"

With a crooked smile, Riddick suddenly wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny waist and pulled her against his chest. "Oh really? Let's see how you manage to make that happen."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**I love these two ;-}**


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kailashan chick gives Riddick a hard time about EVERYTHING ;-}!

_मेरी बच्ची को यहाँ से दूर ले जाईये_ _... (J-Just take my baby girl away f-from here...)_

 _यह शिशु अब आपकी ज़िम्मेदारी है_ _,_ _गुरु राघवेन्द्र_ _... (This little life is now your responsibility, Master Raghavendra...)_

 _तुम्हारा पूरा जीवन तुम्हारी जाति की भलाई के लिए है_ _... (Your entire life is for the goodwill of your race...)_

Her mind was drowning in the violent whirlwind of memories. Her eyes fluttering behind the curtains of her lashes struggling to snap open but the ghosts of her bitter past haunting her brain. No, she wouldn't let them haunt her again. She needed to wake, come on remember all the teachings of Guru Raghavendra.

 _भय तुम्हारा सबसे बड़ा शत्रु है क्योंकि यह तुम्हें मानसिक रूप से कमज़ोर बनाता है। जब कभी भी तुम भय की ज़ंजीरों में स्वयं को जकड़ता हुआ महसूस करो_ _,_ _केवल उस व्यक्ति का चेहरा अपने मन में स्मरण करो जो तुम्हारी सारी उर्जा का स्रोत है और सारे बंधन तोड़ दो।_ _(Fear is your biggest enemy because it weakenes your mentally. Whenever you feel the chains of fear advancing towards you to capture your mind, just remember the face who is the source of your energy and just break all the bondages)._

Seizing the heart-shaped pandent around her neck in a firm grasp, the Kailashan girl remembered her dead mother's face who'd always been the source of her mental strength for the last so many years and just jerked her eyes open with a loud gasp. Gasping softly, she ran her slightly baffled gaze to recognize her surroundings. She was on her ship.

With that bald asshole.

"Dreams are the worst part of the night," Riddick smirked, sharpening his blade. "Good or bad, both always make you restless. That's a pretty locket there, by the way."

The Kailashan beauty hastily tucked the gold pandent inside her shirt and unfastened her seat belt before sauntering over to a nearby window to distract her still overwhelmed mind.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Where are we at the moment?"

"Just about to reach Galaxy-62. By the way," The Furyan man put his knife down and walked over to the girl. "You still haven't told me where you're headed to."

"What the hell makes you think I'm really gonna tell you that?" the girl snarled through her clenched teeth. "Do I look interested in knowing where you're going?"

A weak smirk touched Riddick's lips. "Who said I'm going anywhere. I'm just trying to get rid of some fuckers."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Looks like the entire world is after your ass."

The taunt broadened the smirk. "Not my ass, my neck."

An insulting simper played on the girl's lips. "Oh, I'm in the queue, huh?"

Riddick smirked back. "Just a little bit of my popularity."

"Popular? And you?" the beauty scoffed. "Pleeease."

Riddick scoffed back. "Ya wouldn't say that if you knew who I am."

"And you are?"

Riddick delivered a mischievous smirk before suddenly closing the distance between their bodies and leered down at her curvy profile.

"I am...Riddick."

To the Furyan's biggest surprise, the Kailashan babe gave no reaction to his revelation. She was still gazing through the window. He cocked his head and stared at her profile with a puzzled look.

The girl noticed the stare. "What?"

"You really...don't know who I am."

"No I should have?"

Shaking his head, Riddick pulled back and leaned against the frame of the window with crossed arms. A soft mutter escaped his lips.

"She never got out of the box."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing," Riddick shook his head with a soft roll of eyes from behind the shades. "So, what did they call you?"

The girl also rolled her eyes. "And why should I tell you that?"

"Because we're going to share this six-hour journey together and..." he suddenly erased the distance between their frames again. "And I want us both to be a little bit honest with each other."

The girl stared into the black lenses for a long minute before muttering softly. "It's...Yogmaya."

A side smile crossed the Furyan's face. "Yogmaya. Such a unique name for such a beautiful face. But usually, beautiful always hides something ugly behind it, and the same goes about you." Riddick's gaze searching her face intensely. "Why was an army craft taking a girl in a huge box? It creates alotta doubts in itself."

Yogmaya's jaw tightened again. "Listen you, I'm not gonna share this journey with you for the rest of my fucking life so you better not get curious with me about who I am or what I was doing in that box! Did I ask you why you were strolling around on that fucking planet?!"

Now the Furyan man was also pissed off.

"Strolling around, huh?" he suddenly wrapped his arms her slim waist and pulled her against his broad chest. He flashed his canines at her angrily. "Listen up, kid, both me and my damaged legs were fighting the deadliest crawling sons of a bitch when ya were hiding in that fuckin' box like a little pup!"

"Look, you-"

Her snarl was cut off by a blaring beep. The girl hastily reached the cockpit.

"It's another ship from my planet!" Yogmaya said with an excited grin. "They've come to take me!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

She quickly tried to respond to the other ship but Riddick stopped her.

"Hold on a second," Riddick has a doubtful tone. "How can you be so sure?"

"What kind of irrational question is this, baldie?" the girl twirled her eyes. "The sensors've recognized that ship! Do I still need to doubt?!"

Suddenly the other ship came very close and a radio transmission was released from the captain.

_"We cannot express how glad we are to see you living, your majesty. You do not need to witness any more catastrophes today. It's time to go home."_

"So you're a princess, huh?" Riddick had a genuinely surprised smile this time. "Gotta say, yer tongue never let me be suspicious."

"Oh yeah?" Yogmaya smirked bitterly. "Now that you know who I am, you're going to pay for everything you did to me and my people on that barren planet!"

Before Riddick could say anything else, the princess sent the transmission.

_"Join the entrances."_

As the command left her mouth, the other craft formed a transparent tunnel between the main entrances of both ships in the middle of the space. Both doors slid open quickly. The princess picked up her swords and stepped toward the opening but Riddick caught her wrist.

He glared at her through the dark shades. "Why wasn't the transmission in your language if they're really your men? Strange, isn't it?"

"Stop trying to turn me against my own people!" Yogmaya snapped. "That thing over there, it's one of the warships of my planet! How would anyone else get it? Sorry to say dude, but I cannot trust a damn outsider who's kept me as a fucking hostage here for the past two fucking hours!"

The Kailashan princess finally yanked her wrist back and rushed out of the smaller ship. During her little walk from this ship to other, there was only thing that was echoing in her mind again and again.

Why wasn't the transmission in your language if they're really your men?

It pained her to admit, but the ballhead raised a right question. Why didn't they speak in Hindi, their mother tongue? As far as Guru Raghavendra had told her about Kailasha, Kailashans never used any foreign language when addressing to someone from their planet. Then why?

Her little self-argument was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching her. She halted midway and scanned the armed trio coming toward her. They were all in covered in the uniforms of Kailashan soldiers and their faces were hidden behind metal masks.

"Your Kailasha is waiting for you, my princess."

Yogmaya counted the stars pinned to the voice's uniform. He was the captain of the ship. Trusting her gut feeling, she contemplated the man for a good long minute before asking an unexpected question.

"तुम्हें सेना में कब नियुक्त किया गया था?" (When were you recruited into the army?)

The men looked to one another with a mutually puzzled look as if they didn't understand any damned word that just came out their princess's mouth.

Royalty unsheathed her swords as she caughted the confusion written on the faces pretending to be her well-wishers.

"He was right, you're not my people!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Now let me know your thoughts as your favorites follows and reviews :-}**


	7. 7

"He was right, you're not my people!"

With the snarl another battle of survival began. Yogmaya was retreating to her ship and whacking her enemies at the same time. On the other hand, the alien trio wanted her dead at any cost. One of them attempted to shoot her from behind but woo-hoo! Before he could do so, Riddick's knife drove right through his forehead from behind.

"No backstabbin' with the lady."

Yogmaya whipped her head around and smiled widely.

Riddick smirked back. "Need some help?"

The princess nodded. "Can certainly use a hand."

The eyes of Yogmaya's enemies broadened in great shock as they saw Riddick. They all looked at each other and shook their heads as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Feelin' shocked ta see me a live?" the Furyan could smell the Nacro blood hidden behind the Kailashan uniform. Riddick and Yogmaya took advantage of this distraction and started clearing the ground together.

"Back to back!" Riddick ordered Yogmaya to join their backs as more soldiers started storming out of the hostile ship. Yogmaya followed the command gladly. Within seconds, a pile of Nacro warriors was writhing on the ground but shit, before they could finish the last man, his bullet made a tiny hole in the wall of transparent tunnel. They both tried to run back to the entrance of their ship that wasn't very far, but the decompression violently started sucking everything through the hole and out into space. The last fodder was also pushed out of the tiny hole, receiving a horrific death.

"Hold on to me!" Riddick roared as he grabbed the handle of their craft's door. Yogmaya once again followed his command and gripped his leg. Using his remarkable strength, Riddick laboriously opened the door and dragged them both inside before closing it.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Just start the craft and get us outta here!"

Yogmaya nodded and occupied the pilot's seat. The roaring sound of Garuda getting ready to fly filled the space but just their luck! As they both tried to flee, the hostile ship blocked their path again, preparing itself for the direct battle.

The tired princess groaned. "What do we now?"

Riddick walked up to her seat and covered her hands with his. "Let's get through this shit!"

Their interwoven fingers controlled the movement of their craft and sped in the direction of the other one. Avoiding the lethal aims of the other ship, Garuda was storming forward at supersonic speed. Yogmaya bit her bottom lip anxiously, thinking that they were going to collide with the plane of their foes, but Riddick ducked the ship at the last moment and reached right under the bellicose craft before blowing it up with an Arjuna missile.

Riddick smirked smugly. "Bang! Bang!"

But troubles weren't ready to leave Riddick alone so easily. Just as they were about to escape the explosion, the burning ship took final aim at Garuda's right wing and blast it. Before the duo could understand anything, their craft was falling down, experiencing deadly jolts.

Yogmaya gripped the control panel to keep herself from falling upside down and pressed various buttons frantically. "Shit!"

Gripping the back of his seat, Riddick snarled viciously. "Not again!"

The duo was desperately trying to stop their ship from crashing into any meteorite or dwarf planet but nothing was working. Their ship was just going down and down...

Yogmaya suddenly unfastened her seat belt as an idea occurred to her.

Riddick's eyes widened behind the shades. "Are you crazy?! What the fuck are ya-"

Yogmaya gripped his hands tightly as she said firmly. "Just trust me..."

The Kailashan princess closed her eyes and prayed to her Lord Shiva and started showing her little 'magic'. Riddick's eyes broadened in pure shock as a stream of glowing red light flew out of her scarlet hair and started creating a protective layer around her and Riddick to save them both from upcoming destruction. She opened her eyes now and bored her eyes into Riddick's goggles. Completely mesmerized by her shining red hair flowing in the air and glowing eyes staring back at him, Riddick felt himself floating in the air as the bubble lifted them both in the air.

"Holy shit..."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

The rising temperature of the broken ship revealed that it was entering a planet's atmosphere now. The craft was soon turned into a burning ball of fire. The princess's personal 'Zero Gravity Zone' was ready to face the collision nearing with the lightning-quick speed. The wrecked ship hit the rocky ground with a loud thud and was horribly smashed with a loud blast by the terrific impact, but the glowing red bubble around the duo didn't even let a small scratch touch their skins. It carefully floated them both out of the destroyed ship and landed on a safe piece of ground.

When the princess sensed that they were now safe, she closed her eyes again and shut her powers off. The circle of energy dissolved in the air in the blink of an eye, shocking the Furyan again.

Yogmaya let a small but genuine smile touch her lips. "Maybe I deserve a thanks after all that."

Riddick suddenly grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air like a goddamned piece of paper. "Maybe you do, but before that...i deserve some explanation!" he buried his unseeable glare into the Kailashan girl's furiously struggling against his grip. "What the fuck are you and are ya helping those fucking Nacromongers in their dirty scheme to ghost me?!"

Yogmaya choked horribly. "N-Nacromongers? Nacromongers who?!"

"Stop pretending like ya don't know anything, BITCH!" Riddick roared up at her this time.

The princess made another attempt to make him believe her. "I-I really don't! B-Believe me!"

"Why should I?!"

"B-Because I wouldn't have just saved you if I had come here to kill you! Use some goddamn common sense, FOOTBALL!" Yogmaya also roared back this time.

Her words forced Riddick to think a little and after a quick thought, he released the girl's neck. Rubbing her violated throat, Yogmaya glared at his frame limping toward a boulder.

He sat on the large stone before glaring back at the Kailashan girl. "Now I want the truth, princess...only truth."

Yogmaya could read his expression. He was sick and tired of her introverted attitude. Beside, after the great help he'd given her against her enemies tonight, he definitely deserved to know about her true identity.

She exhaled a deep sigh and prepared herself to tell him 'the truth'...


	8. 8

"It all started 800 years ago."

Yogmaya crossed her arms and started her  _truth_  with a soft sigh. "21st century, year-2086, the World War- III."

"We've all heard the tales of that epic battle, princess." Riddick growled. "Tell me somethin' I don't know."

Yogmaya breathed out deeply and shook her head. "I need to repeat the tale to make you understand my 'truth' from the beginning. So, the earth was devastated by atomic attacks from every country. That battle had turned the planet into a corpse-strewn wasteland. The air had become completely poisonous. It endangered the existence of human race on the earth. Their alternative option of survival, their space stations were also destroyed by their missiles. So all the leaders around the world took a mutual decision."

She looked up and momentarily stared into Riddick's dark glasses before resuming. "They decided to find a new planet for the survivors. But unfortunately, the poisonous animosity dissolved in the air affected this noble conclusion, too. In stead of leaving the planet together, 16 sleeper ships filled with their thousands of colonists and crew members from 16 different countries took off into space to look for new homes. One of those crafts was of my ancestors' land- India. We traveled for years, from planet to planet, from galaxy to galaxy. Our computers finally found a hope in Ursa Galaxy- 64. It was an empty planet with features similar to earth. Breathable air, fertile grounds and mild water glaciers." she smiled a little. "What else did we need?"

"So your sleeper ship decided to make this new planet your "new home" without botherin' ta know if it was already inhabited or not?" Riddick finally said something and it was a sharp sneer. "I gotta say, princess...your ancestors were idiots."

Yogmaya was infuriated by the bald man's outrageous comment. "How dare you?! You have no right to call my forefathers idiots! Of course they scanned the land as far as they could but couldn't find any other inhabitant! That was why they chose it! With the help of our colonizing bots, we constructed a whole new civilized city still wrapped in our ancient Indian beliefs. Unlike earth, the responsibility of running the land was handed over to the men of God this time."

A small smile touched her dry lips. "Our prime clergyman thanked our Lord Shiva for granting us this beautiful planet with another chance to survive and named it after his residence- Kailasha."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Heard a lot about yer planet when I was with Nacros, but I didn't pay attention to all of that nonsense." Riddick gave a smirking leer. "All I remember is that Kailashan chicks are really hot."

Yogmaya rolled her eyes. "Couldn't expect anything else from you to remember. So where was I? Ah yes, we named it Kailasha. Everything was almost similar between Earth and Kailasha except for one thing- The Kailashan sun didn't set."

Riddick's eyes widened behind the shades. "What?"

Yogmaya nodded with a deep exhale. "We waited for days, for weeks, but the dark did not come. Then we had to assume that perhaps Kailasha also had to face  _Midnight Sun,_ a natural phenomenon that occured in the summer months in places like north of the Arctic Circle or south of the Antarctic Circle on Earth."

Frowning, Riddick leaned forward and interlocked his fingers. "What happened after that?"

Yogmaya lowered her face to hide the tremble of her voice. "I-It took us a long time to get used to this situation, and when we finally did...the sun unexpectedly set one day..." Riddick could smell a sharp rise of fear in her scent. She tried to hide it successfully but his nose caught it anyway. "A-And then...and then something happened, that changed our lives forever."

Riddick had a forcing tone this time. "What changed your ancestors' lives forever, Kailashan?"

The princess gazed back up, a distant look in her eyes. "We finally knew...that this planet was already inhabited."

"What?"

Yogmaya gave a shuddering nod. "Those horrid things, those monstrous creatures, they roared out of their burrows! They had been hybernating for the past six months, and they had now awakened to hunt and they haunted...human flesh." her tone suddenly turned animus. "We gave a name to their race...Tamrakshash."

Riddick's eyebrows drew close. "Tam-what?"

"Tamrakshash, the monsters who live in dark." Yogmaya explained, releasing a shaky sigh. "The first attack was complete slaughter. We lost a lot of men and women. The blood and bodies were scattered everywhere. We hoped, we _prayed_ to God that this nightmare would be over with the first ray of the sun but unfortunately! The morning didn't come because...their sun had sunk down for the next six months."

Riddick had a clearly shocked look on his face. "That's what I call a shitty badluck."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Yogmaya smirked fadedly. "Can't disagree on that."

Riddick leaned back crossed his arms. "What happened after that?"

Yogmaya slumped her shoulders. "We were losing our men with each passing night. None of us wanted to live on this goddamn planet anymore, so we decided to make a covenant with the king of Tamrakshasas. Our messenger apologized for taking over their land in their absence and offered to return it if they let us leave Kailasha. But that fucker, he announced that he would take his planet back...but with my people's blood on it."

Riddick smirked. "Now you guys had no other choice but fight back, right?"

Yogmaya nodded. "Because Kailasha was now our planet, too. Our Prime Clergyman declared a crusade against those dark-living demons. Our best warriors took pledges to defend our territory from those monsters. Our races have been at war since that day, with many lives lost on both sides. Centuries came and went, but nothing could cease it. When their times comes, they attack us and when our time comes, we attack them. But who would want such a life, right? We needed a hope of eternal peace and we got one when our oldest priest made a prophecy 500 hundred years ago that 5 centuries later a girl would be born with the fiery red hair like a burning sun and green eyes like lively spring. Her born miraculous powers and courage would defeat the evil region and bring peace to her people. She would be the first ever queen of Kailasha and her most special gift to her people would be the immortal heir to the throne."

A crooked smile touched Riddick's bloody lips. "That was you."

The Kailashan princess pursed her lips. "Unfortunately."

Riddick's eyes narrowed. "Is that any specific reason to say that even after bein' so special?"

Yogmaya walked up to him and bored her gaze into his. "Because special always comes with bitter consequences, Mr. Riddick. My father, Vikramaditya Singh was commander-in-chief of Kailashan army. He was the happiest on my birth. Our 167th Prime Clergyman named me Yogmaya." a weak smile touched her lips. "But I was just Maya for my Maa and Pitaji."

Riddick sighed and gave an understanding nod. "Did those monsters also know about the prophecy?"

Letting out a sad exhale, Yogmaya nodded back. "My father tried to protect me every way but...it was our time to rule Kailasha. Nobody had expected Tamrakshasas to come out of their holes at this time of the year but...that was when they made a severe ambush..."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Riddick's eyes had unfeigned shock in them these time. "They attacked your people in day light?"

Yogmaya nodded viciously. "One of us was a traitor, he let them in and assault our sleeping army. The entire place was in a state of utter chaos." her every word was snarling out of her clenched jaw.

"My father faught them bravely, but the king of those monsters killed him from behind! He then reached my room to kill me, but my Maa faught him and his pets courageously until..." her bottom lip trembled helplessly as she remembered her mother's death. She was only two years old that time, but she still remembered every horrific moment of that night.

Her green irises were blazing furiously but strangely, there were no tears in them. "U-Until that bastard drove his sword through my mother's heart from behind...but before he could even touch me, my Maa dragged herself back to her feet and shoved the same sword through his chest!" her eyes were now filled with immense pride.

A long period of silence dropped between the princess and the Furyan. After controlling the surge of emotions, Yogmaya finally looked back to Riddick and stated calmly. "Sixteen years ago...i lost everything a baby needed around it to grow up that night. My godfather, Uncle Shaktiraj finally found me and sent me out of Kailasha until I was ready to return to my people. Until two days ago, the only face I had seen everyday was Guru Raghavendra's, who lived on a barren planet named Sarthon. He taught me everything that was necessary for my survival on Kailasha." a weak smirk touched her lips. "What was the taunt you threw at me on the ship? Ah, yes...that maybe I never got out of that box. Well, technically, I didn't. I've never been in touch with this real world. Whatever I have ever learned is from Guru Raghavendra's books."

Riddick raised a playful bow. "Even those naughty words?"

Yogmaya chuckled. "Well that was something I learned from one of aircrew guys. I was listening to him through the box all the time. The half American, half Kailashan face had the mouth of a sailor that didn't know how to stay quiet among royals."

Riddick chuckled back. "So now you're goin' back ta save your planet, huh?"

Yogmaya nodded. "That's the only ambition of my life, Mr. Riddick. I have waited so long for this moment, when I can really go back home and save my people from the terror of those dark beasts. I won't lie, these past few hours had really worried me...i was slightly scared that maybe I would never be able to see my home again but thanks to you..." The Kailashan beauty flashed a grateful smile. "I still have a hope and-"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, princess!" Riddick cut the girl off with a surprised huff. He suddenly forced himself back to his feet and closed the distance between their bodies with a couple of painful steps. "Yer flattery ain't gonna make me forget that you're the reason we're stuck on this godforsaken planet right now! Sorry ta say sweetheart, but even after gettin' so much back-stabbin' in your small life you still don't know how to sense anyone's evil intentions."

Yogmaya quickly tried to apologize. "Look, Riddick, I'm really sorry about-"

"I don't want a goddamn apology, miss!" Riddick snarled angrily. "I just want myself outta here. I know it doesn't matter anymore...but I was _really_  gonna drop you at your destination before _actually_  stealing yer ship. But now..." He leaned forward and bored his covered eyes into Yogmaya's slightly timid one. Their breaths coliding. "I don't care what it takes...but I'm gettin' outta this shithole tonight! With or without you!"

With that Riddick spun on his heel and headed toward an unknown destination and Yogmaya was just standing there with a baffled look on her face.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" she asked with a super confused expression. "You cannot just leave me here?!"

Suddenly the princess heard a nerve-chilling howl from an unknown and dangerous animal she was sure she was unfamiliar with.

She now had no other option but run after Riddick like a little puppy if she really wanted to make it out of this darned graveyard alive.

"Riddick! WAIT!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Next Time:- Riddick and Yogmaya meet an unexpected helper 😉!**


	9. 9

**The territory of Tamrakshasas**

"So many failures in just one day!" the cloaked human snarled out his frustration as a bitter taunt. "What a pathetic tragedy!"

Princess Sinara leaned back against her throne and snarled back. "You had better present a working scheme in stead of just standing there and taunting!"

"Just standing here and taunting?!" the hidden face let out an infuriated huff. "Let me tell you something no one apparently bothered to, princess! I was the one who led your father and his army into the capital of Kailasha- Kashipuram and helped him kill his biggest foe- Vikramaditya!"

"What?" Sinara's eyes widened at this shocking revelation. She got off the throne rapidly and stomped over to the cloaked man to bury her enraged eyes into his.

"That was _you_?" she suddenly grabbed his neck and dug her sharp claws into the delicate skin. "Just because of your stupidity, I lost my father that night!"

The human smirked viciously and laboriously ripped her hand off his throat. "You lost your father that night just because he underestimated the strength and courage of a mother! That's why that girl is still alive and if you and great 'Lord Vaako' really wish to seize this planet, first make sure she is NOT alive!"

"Will not be for long!" Sinara emitted a confident growl. "The girl cannot be that fortunate to survive the second attack, but even if she is...it will be her last chance. By the time Lord Vaako finishes his meditation he is doing to achieve all the dark powers from Underverse, that little bitch's head will be hanging on the wall of our territory!" she spun around with the end of her sentence and tried to rush out of the room but the human raised another infuriating question.

"And what about the other person?"

The monstrous princess arched an eyebrow over her shoulder. "The other person?"

The mortal turned with a soft roll of eyes. "What do you think? The girl survived Galaxy- 59 and killed all our men all by herself? It is obvious that someone is helping her."

The princess growled determinedly. "If that's the case...he or she is also going to pay for clashing with us!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Riddick! WAIT!"

The Furyan couldn't help but smirk, knowing that the princess was following him like a little obedient puppy this time.

He smirked over his shoulder. "Why is the great Princess Maya's followin' a criminal?"

"Well, first of all," Yogmaya quickly finished the distance between them, trying to be a smart-ass. "We both don't know this planet at all, so we should move together to protect each other and second of all..." she stopped and caught her hips with a stiff look. "It's  _Yogmaya_  for you and everybody else because only my mother called me Maya, got it?"

Finally halting his feet, Riddick growled with an twirl of eyes behind his dark shades. "The ship is gone, but Attitude is still on."

The princess flashed an insulting smirk. "Isn't that how a princess should behave?"

Riddick rolled his eyes again and resumed his walk. "Not with me."

Yogmaya tossed her head back and groaned. "Oh c'mon, this whole day's been a fucking mess and I'm so tired now!" she went to a nearby boulder and dusted it off before sitting down gracefully. "I need some rest, okay."

Riddick stopped and snarled to himself. "I just hate that swag in royals."

He finally turned around and glared at the monarchial bitch with spread arms. "Just look around, princess. This is not some lavish palace of your Kailasha and I am not a goddamn slave of yours, so stop throwin' all those fuckin' demands on me!"

The pissed look scared the princess. She hastily left the stone and hurried over to him to lessen his anger. "Ok, ok! I don't need rest, I can do that somewhere else but..." she caressed her tummy with a puppy dog face. "It's really hungry. If I don't feed it soon, I'll faint half-way down the road and you'll have to piggy-back me all night long."

"And why would I do that?" Riddick snarled.

"Because I just saved your ass back there?" Yogmaya snarled back with a silent duh.

Riddick stared at her for a long pissed minute before shoving his hand into his right pocket. He took out a small packet and threw it to the Kailashan girl. "Picked it up in that wrecked station."

"What's this?" Yogmaya read the label. "What the...it's cat food!"

Riddick smirked. "Oh, perfect for ya."

The Kailashan beauty's perfect jaw dropped open.

Yogmaya opened the packet anyway. She grimaced and covered her mouth and nose as the awful stench coming from the packet burned her nostrils. "Ewww! It smells like shit!"

Riddick grinned evilly. "That means it's still fresh."

"Ewww! Thanks, but no thanks!" she threw the packet away.

Riddick's ears twitched as the distant sound of a famous song entered his ears. A wider grin touched his lips.

"C'mon, princess," He spun around to hurry toward an unknown destination. "Lemme take ya ta a five star!"

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"हम शिप-क्रैश की जगह पर खड़े हैं।" (We're standing on the crash site.) The Kailashan head informed his seniors on the speaker.

 _"_ _राजकुमारी_ _का_ _कुछ_ _पता_ _चला_ _?"_ _(And any information on the princess's whereabouts?)_ Shaktiraj's agitated tone eagerly asked about his little girl.

The team rotated their heads and inspected the barren area. "जहाज़ के मलबे के अलावा यहाँ किसी और चीज़ का नामो-निशान नहीं है।" (Other the rubble of our destroyed craft, there's nothing else here.)

His inspecting gaze abruptly lowered and found a shocking sight. The foot prints of Yogmaya and Riddick's shoes gave them a small hope. "अभी-अभी ज़मीन पर कुछ जूतों के निशान मिले हैं, सर जो काफी ताज़ा लग रहे हैं। अगर वे जीवित हैं, तो यहाँ से ज़्यादा दूर नहीं गई होंगी।" (We've just found some fresh foot prints on the ground. If our observation is right, her majesty must be close if she is alive.)

Shaktiraj's voice chinked hopefully.  _"_ _तो_ _जल्दी_ _करो_ _,_ _जवान।_ _राजकुमारी_ _योगमाया_ _का_ _जल्द_ _से_ _जल्द_ _पता_ _लगाओ।_ _मुझे_ _विश्वास_ _है_ _वो_ _सही_ _-_ _सलामत_ _होंगी_ _और_ _वापस_ _कैलाशा_ _पहुँचने_ _की_ _कोशिश_ _कर_ _रही_ _होंगी।_ _" (Then hurry up, soldier. I'm sure the princess is fine and trying to find her way back to Kailasha.)_

"जी, सर।" (Yes, sir.) the head signaled his men to follow the trail.

"और एक और बात, सर," (And one more thing, sir,) the soldier decided to inform Shaktiraj about the unexpected helper whose footprints are leading their princess toward an unknown destination.)

"राजकुमारी योगमाया के अलावा यहाँ एक और व्यक्ति के जूतों के निशान मिले हैं, जो शायद उन्हीं के साथ है।" (Besides Princess Yogmaya, we have found a man's footprints who is apparently with her right now.)

Shaktiraj's excitement doubled.  _"_ _तो_ _क्या_ _हुआ_ _?_ _वह_ _हमारे_ _क्रू_ _का_ _ही_ _कोई_ _मेम्बर_ _हो_ _सकता_ _है_ _जो_ _भाग्यवश_ _बच_ _गया_ _हो।_ _उन_ _दोनों_ _को_ _सही_ _-_ _सलामत_ _यहाँ_ _वापस_ _ले_ _कर_ _आओ।_ _(So what? He could be one of our soldiers who fortunately survived Galaxy- 59. Bring them both back here as soon as possible.)_

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Fuck me sideways!" grinning broadly, the blue alien left the couch with his girls as he saw Riddick entered his stripclub. "Isn't that the big bad Richard B. Riddick?"

Smirking, Riddick accepted the handshake. "How's the shit goin', Akdor?"

"Well as you can notice..." taking a deep drag on his cigar, the alien mob boss tightened his arms around his bitches and ran his eyes around smugly. "The shit's going good, but if there's something that's going better than my business, it is the reward on your head, my mate!"

Riddick rolled his eyes behind the shades. "And like always nobody's going to get it. That's why I'm here. I need a ship."

Akdor grinned greedily. "You know I can't say no to ya but like always, I need my 'return'."

Riddick sighed and shook his head. "Don't have anything ta give in return this time, Aks. I want it as a loan."

"A loan?" the anil alien giggled like an idiot. "The great notorious Riddick wants a loan? Oh c'mon mate, you never come empty-handed! Just show me whatcha got tonight!"

Riddick's little cogitation broke as the Kailashan princess stepped into the cheap club. Her hands automatically wrapped around her shoulders to protect herself among the lustful eyes fixed on all those 99% naked strippers. She couldn't believe a woman could even work in such a hell hole. And why, why were all these idiots throwing all their earnings at a bunch of naked girls slithering around those poles? The books had no information about such a stupid act. Her ashamed gaze searched for Riddick. Even being in such places was stigmizing her royal blood.

Riddick turned her head and asked with a smirk. "How about... _her_?"

Akdor's eyes followed Riddick's and widened as they fell onto the most astonishing piece of beauty he had ever seen. His place was full of hundreds of strippers and whores he'd bought from various planets, but none of them could compare to this heavenly thing. With those perky tits and round ass, she would definitely make a lot of customers.

After warming his bed every night, of course.

Ripping the crowd, he quickly reached the princess and scanned her from head to toe like he had never seen a girl before.

"Redhead, green eyes and hourglass body!" He smirked over his shoulder. "Where the hell did ya get her, Rids?"

Yogmaya, who was now feeling even more uncomfortable, asked Riddick sharply. "Why's this ugly asshole staring at me?"

Akdor smirked sinisterly. "Beauty with a-"

"Bad mouth." Riddick completed the rest of Akdor's line as he snatched a beer from a waitress passing by. 

Akdor suddenly made an announcement that caused the club to turn silent. "Ok it's fixed. I'm taking her!"

"W-What?!" Princess snapped her neck to him with a completely baffled look on her face. "T-Taking me? There's no taking me!"

Akdor flashed that wolfish grin again. "Yes there is, sweetheart. Your boyfriend has sold ya to me for one ship."

Totally horrified, Yogmaya looked back to Riddick and roared. "YOU CANNOT SELL ME?!"

Riddick opened the bottle and swallowed half of the beer in just one gulp before answering. "I already told you. I'm gettin' outta this shithole tonight. With...or without you."

Struck speechless at his answer, Yogmaya had no idea how to react this time. Akdor watched the bitter contact of eyes for a second before trying to grasp Yogmaya's wrist. "C'mon, talk time over, sweethear-"

Before the blue extraterrestrial could even complete his sentence, Yogmaya pulled out her swords and slashed his audacious grip before pointing her weapons at him and the rest of crowd present in the club.

"बस बहुत हो चुका! हम इतनी देर से कुछ कह नहीं रहे, तो हमारा सौदा ही कर दिया गया?! अरे हम कोई भाजी-तरकारी हैं क्या?! बस बहुत सुन ली तुम दोनों की बकवास! अब अगर किसी ने हमारी तरफ ऊँगली भी बढ़ाई तो कसम भोलेनाथ की, यहीं खड़े-खड़े लाशें बिछा देंगे हम और-"

The rest of Yogmaya's warning snarled out in her mother tongue was cut off by an empty bottle of beer that hit the back of her head and made her see the stars in the closed room.

As the Kailashan beauty collapsed to the dirty floor, Riddick looked back to the blue alien and smirked.

"She's all yours now."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**I know you guys can see where this is going but trust me, this is not going where you guys think this is going and where this is going, this is going to get hilarious 😂!**

 

 

 


	10. 10

"What's wrong kid? Why is it takin' so long?!?" 

"I-I don't know, maybe there's some technical hitch."

"Urgh!" Riddick threw his head back let out a very beastly groan before snapping his head back down. "Maybe your boss forgot to tell ya...I'm a in hurry!" 

"I-I'm trying, Mr. Riddick..." Another stammer jumped out. The face of the most wanted criminal of every universe was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. 

"Riddick's nose caught the sharp waft of nervousness mixed with fear instantly. He glared at the boy through his narrowed gaze. "What's wrong kid? You seem a little...tense."

The boy quickly readied the craft for takeoff and left his chair with another stutter. "N-Nothing's like that..i-i was just..."

His sentence was cut off by the roar of a descending craft. Riddick's nose twitched as he recognized the damned stenches. "Nacros..."

He hurried to the circular window of the port. His instincts were right. Nacros were here for him and he knew very well who informed them. 

His knife hit the back of his culprit trying to sneak out of the room. The teen collapsed to the ground with a loud grin. "Fuck!" 

"Just Yes or No." Riddick walked back to him and glared at the whimpering teenager furiously. "Is it Akdor?" 

The boy sighed defeatedly. His boss's scheme had failed. A shaky nod followed his reply. 

"Y-Yes...h-he told me to make you wait so those Nacromongers-" 

A cracking snap silenced the stammering mouth forever. 

"Too many words."

  **Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"A-Ahhh..."

Rubbing the bandaged bump on the back of her head, the Kailashan princess opened her eyes groggily and tried to recognize her surroundings, trying to remember all the events before she passed out. She wasn't in the club now, it was a huge room with pink curtains and the posters of naked girls on all four walls. 

"Oh, you're finally awake." Yogmaya snapped her neck to the side as that goddamned alien mob boss's smirking sentence entered her ears. He was standing against the doorframe, leering at her body from head to toe. She hastily sat up and realized that her other hand was cuffed to a bed post. She furiously struggled against the grip around her wrist, but no use. She looked for her swords, but they were nowhere to be found. 

"Lookin' for your blades?" there was an evil smirk on Akdor's lips as she stepped toward the Kailashan beauty. "Don't worry about 'em, they're at a safe place."

Yogmaya crowled into the furthest corner of the bed, babbling her warnings in her mother tongue. "पा-पास मत आना, वरना अच्छा नहीं होगा! ह-हम कह रह-" (D-Don't come any closer, or I swear I will-) 

"Shhh..." Akdor suddenly grabbed a large portion of the bed, advancing his hands toward the girl lustfully. "Don't be afraid of me, baby girl, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I never hurt a sweet thing like you. C'mere, come to daddy-" 

Before his filthy hands could touch the royal skin, a shuriken came out of nowhere and cut off the fingers boldly proceeding toward Yogmaya. A loud screech jumped out of Akdor before he fell off the bed in great pain. 

"FUCK! MY HAND! M-MY HAND!" 

 "Never touch a girl without her permission," Riddick smirked, catching his shining blade. "Didn't mommy ever teach ya that?" 

"Riddick..." a very relieved smile touched Yogmaya's lips. 

"Missed me?" smirking mischievously, Riddick approach the bed and cut the pathetic metal chain of cuffs in half with his knife.

Yogmaya climbed out of the bed with lightning speed and tried to slap the Furyan asshole for his audacity to sell her, but Riddick caught her wrist in mid-air with another teasing smirk. 

"Save our little fight for our bedroom time."

Smirking, the princess shook her head. "asshole."

  **Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"Y-You..." a vicious snarl pulled the couple's attention from a corner. "What the fuck are you doin' here?!? Y-You shoulda been on that fucking plane, Furyan!" 

"That was my plan until I saw a Nacro ship on your ground." Riddick released a vicious snarl of his own. "When the hell did you become one of those fuckin' bounty hunters, Aks?" 

"S-Since Nacromongers tripled the price on you!" Akdor laboriously dragged himself back to his feet as his men hurried into the room to catch their prey. "Dead or alive, you're gonna make me rich tonight, mate."

The couple looked back to each other. 

"I don't have my blades." Yogmaya growled. 

Riddick threw a gun to her. "Know how ta play with shooters?" 

Yogmaya smirked and yanked the slide of his gun. "Better than you."

With that another battle of survival began on Akdor's ground. The poor butt boys were no match against this Alpha Furyan and Kailashan warrior. Riddick and Yogmaya began to take all the trash out effortlessly.

"What did you guy think?" Yogmaya snarled as she shot another head. "Killing the royal chick and her side kick is that easy?!?" 

Riddick gave the princess a stinkeye behind the shades. "Side kick? Really?!?" 

Yogmaya just grinned in response. 

Seeing his men hit the ground one by one was maddenin for the blue alien. He couldn't lose the biggest jackpot of his life! Akdor now decided to take the matter into his own hands. Taking advantage of Riddick and Yogmaya's little distraction, he reached behind Riddick and pulled out his gun but before he could shoot Riddick from behind, Furyan's right hand went back, snatched the gun from him and threw a back kick at Akdor that buried him into wall behind him. 

Riddick turned around and "Goodbye... _mate_!"

Those Riddick's last words before he threw his shuriken through Akdor's head, slicing it in two. Yogmaya's eyes widened in great shock as Akdor's head slid off his face and hit the floor. 

The Kailashan beauty's jaw dropped open. "Holy...shit!" 

Riddick snarled as his boomerang returned to him.

"Never go for my head."

  **Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

"C'mon, princess, we gotta get outta here before those Nacros-" 

Just as Riddick and Yogmaya snuck out of Akdor's club, they both found themselves surrounded by a huge Pack of Nacro soldiers whose guns were ready to fry them both. Their backs instinctively stuck to each other. 

"Gotta say dude," Yogmaya pulled out her gun again. "You're a huge demand among planets." 

Riddick smirked as his grip tightened around his knife. "You should see my popularity among broads." 

One tall green alien stepped forward and smirked at the couple. "Well, well, well. We came here for the criminal, and we got the princess as a complimentary gift."

Riddick cocked a brow at the Kailashan damsel. "Ya know him?" 

Yogmaya shook her head with a disgusted look on her face. "Never seen that ugly face before."

The viridescent alien with a brown Mohawk unsheathed his sword. "I am commander Hawk of the great Nacro Army...and I'm here to slay both of you."

Tightening their grips around their weapons, both Riddick and Yogmaya looked to each other and smirked before glaring back at their enemies.

"Try us!" 

Do I need to tell you what happened next? Yes, another battle of survival. The Alpha Furyan and the Kailashan princess vs the most powerful army of them all. Surprising their foes, Riddick and Yogmaya were whacking those pitiless monsters with lightning speed. 

"Take it! Take it, ya fuckers!" 

A Nacro trooper crept behind them and tried to off the princess, but Riddick smelled his presence at the right time and spun around and knocked his knife through his heart but holy crap! Hawk took advantage of this distraction and drove his sword through Riddick's stomach from behind, causing a gasped groan on his lips. "A-Ahhh..."

Yogmaya screamed in shock. "R-RIDDICK!" she furiously pointed her gun at Hawk and pulled the trigger but damn...she had run of bullets! 

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Grinning at the Kailashan bitch's bad luck, Hawk threw Riddick's body still impaled on his sword aside and took out his gun. 

"Say hello to your boyfriend in hell!" 

But woo-hoo! As Hawk lifted his gun in the air to finish their second biggest enemy's life forever, Riddick laboriously hauled himself back to his feet, pulled the sword driven through his abdomen out and shoved it through Hawk's mid-section from one side to another. 

"I-I'm still alive!" 

 Yogmaya rushed forward and gathered Riddick 's collapsing frame in her arms. "R-Riddick! Open your eyes, please! I-I am not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?" 

Riddick struggled to open his eyes and stuttered. "N-No, princess...y-you need to go and save yourself..."

Cupping his cheeks, Yogmaya shook her head defiantly. "N-No! I'm not going anywhere without you!" her ears suddenly perked up as she heard a bunch of steps coming toward them. Her hands started forcing Riddick to stand up. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here!" 

She laboriously helped Riddick get up and dragged him away from all the hungry eyes searching for them. She broke the lock of an old empty house far away from the club. She soon found the bedroom and laid Riddick on an old, dusty bed. After closing all the doors and windows securely Yogmaya returned to Riddick only to find him fainting. 

"N-No, no, no!" shaking her head, the princess tapped his cheeks frantically. "Please stay awake, Riddick! I can't see another death because of me! Y-You gotta survive this!" 

When the Furyan didn't follow her order this time, a mix of fear and worry crossed her face. She couldn't let the man who had just taken a stab on himself to save her die. She would have to do something... 

Her fingers unconsciously crawled up her chest and held her locket, a habit she could never get rid of. But her eyes widened as this stupid habit gave her an Idea to save Riddick's life. _Yeah, that was the only way!_

Tightening her grip around the damned pandent, the Kailashan princess glared down at the unconscious man and growled. 

"Urghhh! Can't believe I'm going to have to do this for _him_!" 

  **Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

 **Next Time:- Yogmaya heals Riddick and** **They spend some** **"bedroom time" 😉.**


	11. 11

### Chapter Text

_Riddick's exhausted eyes opened and took in the surroundings. To his great surprise, he wasn't in that old battered house anymore. He was lying under an enormous tree with large, shiny, purple leaves. He turned his head and found a small hut at a small distance. A bright sun was standing tall in the morning's sky and the gentle breeze was caressing his face affectionately. Nothing could be more beautiful that this view at the moment._

_He slowly sat up and realized that his specs were nowhere to be found. He then roamed fingers all over his chest and thighs. To his biggest shock this time, his wounds were also gone without a trace. He looked around suspiciously. The Kailashan chick wasn't here either. Her eyes then caught a woman standing at the edge of the large cliff he was resting on._

_With her back facing him, she was looking over at the sun brightening_   _the orange sky._   _Her curvy frame wrapped in a red corset and mid-thigh skirt and brown hair decorated with various beads looked familiar. She wasn't the princess, her scent gave that away. However, her scent was strangely familiar, a faint trace that was buried in a small corner of his brain to this day._

_Who was she?_

_He needed to find out._

_He cautiously stood up and walked over to her. Her breathing spiked as he closed the distance between their bodies. As he put his hand on her shoulder and tried to make her turn-_

_"Eager to know who I am?"_

_Her smirking tone rang alarm bells in Riddick's head. He recognized the voice in an instant. It was the woman he often saw in his dreams as hypnotic visions. From his childhood to his escape from Nacros' brain-washing asylum, she was always there to guide him._

_The woman slowly turned around and smiled. "Remember me, Richard?"_

_Riddick gave a cautious nod. "How can i forget you? You're the woman i saw in my dreams at Nacro fleet."_

_The mysterious lady's smile enlarged. "I'm glad you took the right decision there."_

_"Who are you?" Riddick once again ran his eyes around. "And what's this place?"_

_The wide smile abruptly faltered. "I am...i am nothing but a memory. Just like this place, lying in a dark corner of your mind."_

_Riddick frowned. "But i know neither ya nor this place."_

_The woman stepped forward and gazed into Riddick's eyes deeply. "Do not say you don't know us, say you don't remember us. But you will recollect everything one day. This hut, this tree, this view and my name...Shirah."_

_"Shirah," the name sent a tingle through his brain. "What do ya want from me?"_

_Shirah tried to see her own reflection in Riddick's glowing gaze as she responded. "I just want you to find your home."_

_Riddick's eyes squinched in confusion. "Furya?"_

_Shirah nodded with another smile. "But you need someone to lead you to your destination."_

_Riddick's arched a brow. "But who can help me about it?"_

_"You already have that someone with you."_

_"Yogmaya?" Riddick's eyes widened in shock. "That Kailashan girl? But how's that possible? That girl doesn't know anything about Furya. Hell, she doesn't even know anything about this goddamn dirty world!"_

_"She doesn't need to know anything." Shirah tried to convince him. "Her destiny will take you to Furya, and her destiny is you."_

_Her cryptic words once again shocked Riddick. Before he could ask her what she exactly meant by whatever she just said, Shirah's background was engulfed by high red flames that started scorching her body._

_Shirah's expression suddenly turned feared. "Hurry up, Riddick! You need to follow her! R-Remember, she's your path to Furya! D-Don't let her go! DON'T LET HER GO!"_

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

A totally baffled Riddick jerked awake with a loud gasp. The screaming message of the burning woman from his dreams still echoing in his head. However, his instincts still sensed the danger crawling toward him. His right hand instinctively stretched out and caught the huge blue alien scorpion's tail before it could sting him.

He glared at the vicious arachnid desperately trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "My eyes sleep, my brain doesn't."

The poisonous creature hissed furiously as Riddick broke its pointed sting and threw it away. He then roamed his eyes around. He was back to the real world, resting on the same old bed Yogmaya had laid him on. He looked down at himself. His shirt and armour were gone, so were his knives. His eyes broadened in great surprise when he found all his wounds healed, as he'd seen in his dream a few minutes earlier.

He looked around for the princess. His nose caught her scent in the bathroom. He hastily climbed out of the bed and reached the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. He knocked at the door softly. The old wood creaked open after a pause.

"Hey..." Yogmaya flashed a relieved smile, wiping her soaked face with a small towel. "Feeling better now? Lemme see..."

Before Riddick could stop her, Yogmaya's hands reached over to check on the restored, pink skin. "All the cuts closed, pain'll go away in a few hours, the scars're gonna take some time to disappear but I'm sure you're not worried about looking ugly in the state we are right now."

Her small joke brought a shared smile to their lips. She looked back up and gazed into Riddick's dark glasses for a long silent minute. Before she could prevent herself, her fingers hesitantly advanced to take them off. Riddick sensed her intention and caught her audacious wrist in mid-air. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

The Kailashan beauty surprised the Furyan by boldly extending her other hand to pull off his specs. Riddick momentarily thought about punishing the girl for her defiance, but then Shirah's words echoed in his brain again.

_You need to follow her!_

_She's your path to Furya!_

Letting out a defeated sigh, he unclenched his jaw and let her do whatever she wanted. Yogmaya carefully took his dark glasses off and stared into the most unique eyes she'd ever seen on anyone. The gleaming silvery gaze mesmerized the sparkling green one.

"Wow...your eyes...are beautiful."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

Her praise made Riddick snort. "Yer the only one to say that."

The princess smiled. "Maybe because they're unique like mine."

Riddick crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall behind him with a smirking twirl of eyes. "Yours are unique, princess. Mine are just terrifying."

Yogmaya smirked and shrugged. "Well, only if you want to put it that way..." she then returned to the bed and plopped down lazily. "So, eager to know how i saved yer dying ass tonight?"

"No." his shake of head surprised the princess. "I just wanna know  _why_  you saved my dyin' ass tonight...even after I sold you to Akdor."

"Don't even think for once that I've forgotten you sold me to that fucking blue alien four hours ago!" Yogmaya's tone suddenly turned acidic. "And trust me, I still wanna slash your fucking throat for that, but before he could get his hands on me, you came back." her angry look slowly formed into a soft smile as she stood back up and approached the Furyan. "So you saved my ass and I saved yours. The score is equal now."

She tried to walk past him with the end of her sentence, but Riddick caught her arm. He looked into his eyes deeply. "There're very few people in the world who get to hear this from me...but thank you."

Yogmaya smiled. "You're welcome."

The princess's eyes narrowed as Riddick abruptly erased the inches between their faces with a wide smile and tried to touch her cheek. She flinched back at the unexpected caress, but Riddick didn't retreat. He still tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Yogmaya's entire body shivered at the warm touch. It was the very first time when a man had come this close to her and much to her chagrin, she had enjoyed that calloused brush.

In the damned blink of an eye Riddick suddenly pulled her against his chest and nailed his hungry gaze to the princess's baffled one. As Yogmaya realized what the hell just happened, she struggled against Riddick's hold around her. "What the hell, man?! Just let go of me!"

but no use. The Alpha Furyan's thick meaty arms weren't ready to let her go. He was enjoying this little fight. Their lips so dangerously close, inhaling each other's breaths and their warm bodies deliciously rubbing against each other with every passing moment of the princess's struggle. On the other hand, Yogmaya was desperately fighting Riddick's grip. She wanted to get away from this man before anything...inappropriate happened between them. The rush of adrenaline was a crazy mix of anger, frustration and—if Riddick's nose was right—arousal, a feeling a pure soul like Yogmaya wasn't familiar with.

She once again looked into Riddick's eyes and almost melted under his gaze when a dump of pheromones released from the Alpha Furyan hit at her nostrils like a brick and weakened her protest immediately. Instead of a furious snarl, a shaky whisper escaped her lips this time. "R-Riddick...p-plea-"

The insincere plea was cut off by Riddick's lips this time.

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

The kiss was anything and everything but a kiss.

Yogmaya had no idea what hit her, but at the next fucking second she found herself slammed against a thin wall as Riddick wildly rubbed his lips against hers. Rubbing his hardened bulge against her rapidly soaking center, his hands grasped her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. The Kailashan girl's brain forced her hands to claw at Riddick's chest to shove him away while her seduced senses screamed at her to let him do whatever he wanted to do to her.

"Don't fight it, princess," Riddick's uncharacteristically cradled her neck and caught her bottom lip between his lips and tugged at it. "I know ya want it bad!"

The sharp tug compelled Yogmaya to open her mouth for Riddick with a soft whimper. Riddick took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue into her mouth. All the protests died as soon as the sloppy leathers met. Another blast of pheromones became the final nail in the coffin. Yogmaya unconsciously wrapped her arms around Riddick's neck as she began responding to the fervent kiss, moaning loudly. "M-Mmmm..."

Riddick didn't need another invitation. His lips travelled south, leaving a hot wet trail of saliva behind and began printing feverish kisses on the joint of her neck and shoulder. Yogmaya arched her back with another moan and grabbed the back of Riddick's neck to pull him closer. His naughty words driving her wantonly insane.

"Damn, princess...ya smell so fuckin' sweet right now! Can't wait ta taste ya."

Keeping Yogmaya's body pinned to the wall with his hips, he eagerly ripped her armour off her chest and squeezed her perky breasts through her shirt. Yogmaya's eyes clenched shut at the rough grab. Her senses had numbed completely. All she could feel one of Riddick's large hands snaking down to slip into her pants. These sensations were completely alien to her. She didn't know how to deal with them. It was a strange pleasure haze she was feeling trapped in.

The pitch-black vision before her eyes suddenly brightened by Guru Raghavendra's face and voice.

_"तुम्हारा भाग्य लिखा जा चुका है, मेरी बच्चीl तुम्हें अपनी आखिरी साँस तक कैलाशा की रक्षा करनी है और अपने राज्य को एक शक्तिशाली उत्तराधिकारी देना हैl इस महान कार्य मे तुम्हारा साथ देने वाला कैलाशा पर तुम्हारा इंतजार कर रहा हैl" (Your destiny has already been written, my child. You have to protect Kailasha till your last breath and then give a powerful heir to Kailasha's throne. Your partner in this noble mission is waiting for you on Kailasha.)_

Yogmaya snapped he'd eyes open with a loud gasp. Her lust filled gaze fell on the mirror of the dressing table and found herself being dry-humped like a wanton whore by a goddamned stranger! All the pleasure haze was wiped off by her regained conscience. She hastily unwrapped her arms around Riddick's neck and laboriously gathered all the strength her pleasure weakened body had left and gave him a strong push. "N-NOOO!"

The unexpected shove caused Riddick to disengage himself from her. "T-This is wrong!"

Totally baffled and aroused, Riddick glared at the Kailashan damsel. "What the fuck was that, princess?!"

Yogmaya clamped a hand over her mouth and buried the other into her hair, shaking her head frantically. "T-This is so wrong...this is so-" The rest of her mumble was interrupted by a sharp pounce.

Riddick pulled her against his chest again and glowered down at her. "What the fuck is wrong, princess?"

"T-This..." Yogmaya's lips trembling like dry leaves. "W-Whatever just happened between us...is so wrong...I-I was not supposed to let you...what would he think about me?!"

The confusion on Riddick's face deepened. "Who are you talkin' about, princess?"

Her eyes lowered and started running all over the ground. "V-Vishvajeet...my future-"

The rest of Yogmaya's stammering sentence was cut off by the sound of feet moving around the house. Riddick's senses scanned the bodies. The stench of gun powder revealed the presence of armed forces. Panting lightly, he looked back to Yogmaya as he picked up her armor from the ground and threw it to her.

"We'll talk about this Vishvajeet guy later."

**Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y:R:Y**

**Next Week:- Riddick and Yogmaya reach Kailasha 😉!**


End file.
